Asesina a sueldo
by m3xiiii
Summary: Mi familia se dedica a matar gente si habeis oído bien yo como todas la chica de seo enamorarme pero no tengo derecho a hacerlo..pues de pequeña estoy prometida a alguien que ni siquiera conozco¿ no os parece deprimente?...mi vida es agradable..bueno.. debería decir que lo era pues aparecieron unas personas que destruyeron mi mundo..pero a un así me enamore de la persona equivocada
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Decidme cuantas aveces a veis mirado a una persona y a veis pensado ojala me mire , me gustaría que se fije en mi , todos pensamos eso en algún momento pues yo lo pensé y por desgracia para mi se fijo en mi ahora os cuento pero antes tengo que explicar unas cosas

yo soy Elisabet una chica de universidad la cual todos creen que es normal ,pero tengo una familia que trabaja en algo poco común toda la familia somos asesinos a sueldo desde que cumplimos 11 años pues a esa edad tenemos que matar a nuestra primer objetivo bueno en mi familia desde pequeños nos enseñan a no tener apego a la vida de los demás para que no nos importe matar, a un que si nos enseñan a defender lo mas importante la familia que esta dispuesta en barias ramas en la principal estoy yo con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño recién se avía metido al negocio familiar es el mas plasta del mundo ya lo veréis

bueno en este negocio los mejores somos la familia Remerl pero en nuestra ciudad para que lo sepáis existen dos clanes de asesinos el mio el clan Remerl en el que la aproxima cabeza de familia soy yo y tambien esta el clan Fertruss en el que un joven el cual todavía no teníamos datos era ya el cabeza de familia es raro que un chico de mi edad lo fuera en esos momentos pensaba que aya ellos si son exterminados por mi familia o por la C.D.A.A sin saber que pasaría mas tarde uff

no sabeis quien es la C.D.A.A ¿no es así? pues son una especie de agentes especiales que capturan a los asesinos a sueldo una vez cogieron a mi tía pero ella se les escapo desde entonces de vez en cuando se deja coger pero yo eso no lo savia en ese momento ella es muy buena pero algo despistada pero no se como es de las pocas que se ríe así de la gran C.D.A.A que por cierto en esos momentos hacia poco avía sido relevado el jefe parece que el nuevo director de esa organización es bueno lo digo por experiencia

en mi trabajo familiar solo se puede hacer dos cosas matar a un objetivo o proteger a un objetivo matando a los asesinos que intentan matar al objetivo que proteges por desgracia yo solo avía echo pequeños trabajos en los que tenia que asesinar a alguien con una protección normal soy bastante eficiente en eso bueno pues un día mis padres me llamaron al despacho de nuestra casa cuando estaba preparando un trabajo para la universidad el cual deje a medias y baje para ver que deseaban

- hola que paso dije bastante molesta pues deje claro cuando me metí al negocio que lo primero eran mis estudio y no soporto que me los estropeen

- siéntate hijita me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa sospechosa

-prefiero estar de pie dime rápido que tengo que acabar el trabajo que estaba haciendo le conteste a mi madre mientras mi padre me miraba enfadado y eso que no avía echo nada

- bueno eli (me dijo mi madre poniéndose a mi espalda despues me quito la coleta y empezó a acariciar mi pelo yo no me moví no valla a ser que termine muerta pues mi madre no controla sus arranques de ira ademas es bastante susceptible da mucho miedo pero es buena mama ) dime que te parece tener un trabajo en el que tengas que matar a un objetivo con protección de la C.D.A.A y unos cuantos del clan fertruss eso me dijo os lo podéis creer era mi primer trabajo importante estaba emociona y feliz

- No me parece mal si me lo das lo haré mejor que nadie le respondí a mi madre la que sonrio dulce mente por mi respuesta

- esta bien es tu trabajo pero te acompañara tu tía se metió mi padre enfadado mientras mi madre se alejo de mi y se fue al lado de mi padre molesta

- cariño ya es grande la familia Fretruss tiene un cabeza de familia de la misma edad de nuestra hija y es bueno en su trabajo nuestra hija tiene que aprender tambien le reprocho mi madre yo ni savia que ese idiota fuera tan bueno como decía mi madre

- me da igual ella no tiene experiencia en este tipo de trabajo no puedo permitirme que la maten por lo que tu quieras demostrar le respondió a mi madre quien empezó a irritarse como yo que me sentía menospreciada por mi padre así que tambien me metí en la discusión

- da igual que me pase algo tenéis a mi hermano no es necesario que sea la cabeza de familia ademas como iré con la tía si a ella la a cogido de nuevo la C.D.A.A de nuevo en cuanto dije eso se abrió la puerta del la habitación y entro mi tía con una gran sonrisa

- ya regrese justo a tiempo para nuestro trabajo al escuchar eso lo supe ya no valía la pena discutir pues mi tía es muy infantil si no se hace lo que quiere crea unos berrinches enormes así que acepte mi suerte

- vale iré con la tía me voy que tengo trabajo de la universidad llame contáis los detalles pasado mañana cuando termine el trabajo así concluyó el comienzo de todo ese trabajo izo mi vida pedazos uff pero ya os cuento la proxima vez adiós


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2 _**

Hola vengo a contaros mas de mi historia haber donde lo deje ...a si ...pues después de que decidieran mi próximo trabajo decidí terminar la tarea de la universidad la cual me costo bastante pero la acabe a tiempo el día siguiente me fui como siempre a la universidad a la que llegaba cogiendo un autobús y el metro en el que vi a un muchacho bastante guapo sentado tenia el cabello blanco tirando a plateado con las puntas teñidas a negro sus ojos eran bicolor uno dorado y otro verde ademas por si no fuera bastante extraño bestia como si fuera de otra época me quede mirándolo asta que sentí que unos ojos grises me miraba con instinto asesino consiguiendo que me pusiera en guardia cuando mire a la derecha del joven de ojos bicolor vi a un chico pelirrojo con ojos grises

como ya dije me puso alerta mire al pelirrojo agresivamente para que desviara la mirada pero no lo izo me sorprendió mucho era la primera vez que me pasaba por lo que sonreí asta que sentí que estaba a punto de ser atacada

puse la mano en mi moño donde tengo como pasador un cuchillo camuflado como adorno de pelo pero cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de venir a mi el muchacho de ojos bicolor miro al pelirrojo con una mirada fría y bastante escalofriante consiguiendo que yo tambien me detuviera pues mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que avía mucha gente así que aparte mi mano del pasador y fui dos vagones mas atrás pero aun así pase todo el viaje incomoda asta que llegue a la universidad fui a mi salón de clases y salude a mis amigas os contare quienes son

primero esta Rosalya es una chica de piel morena, cabello plateado hasta las rodillas y ojos de color ambar ,dorado su personalidad es simpática, amable, alegre, dulce y tiene ideas alocadas. Sin embargo, puede llegar a ser fría, rencorosa y distante seria una buena asesina si no fuera porque no le gusta la sangre ademas esta estudiando confección y moda por cierto tiene un novio se llama leigh es el dueño de una tienda de ropa muy buena parece ser que esta molesto con su familia menos con su hermano pequeño el cual a estaba en el extranjero en ese tiempo claro bueno después esta Violetta es una muchacha de piel blanca ,tiene el cabello color violeta oscuro y unos ojos negros su personalidad es muy tímida, sensible y temerosa, pero es muy amable y siempre nos ayuda a las demás cuando puede esta estudiando bellas artes esas son mis amigos

en los descansos nos encontramos siempre y a la entrada tambien esa vez por alguna razón rosalya estaba tardando mientras yo hablaba con Violetta sobre el trabajo que el profesor faraizes me avía mandado como violeta no habla mucho pues estuve haciendo un monologo asta que llego rosalya y con los chicos del metro a su espalda por un momento pensé que me avían seguido así que me asuste pero entonces

- hola chicas os presento este es mi cuñado Lysandro (mostró al joven vestido extraño el que hizo una reverencia ) y este es su primo castiel dijo rosalya con una sonrisa señalando al otro yo hice un esfuerzo y sonreí lo mas sincera que pude y levante la mano

- Hola encantada soy elysabet si necesitáis algo me lo decís después de decir eso estire mi mano para dársela al pelirrojo el que estaba mas cerca de mi el que la aparto de un manotazo no sabéis las ganas que me entraron de tirarme encima de el y darle una paliza pero como para mis amigas soy una chica amable y razonable por algo estudio psicología ¿no creéis? bueno después del manotazo yo hice mi teatro me agarre la mano como si me hubiera echo mucho daño

- oye no sabes comportarte como alguien civilizado o es que no te han enseñado bien le dije al pelirrojo el que me volvió a mirar con mala cara pero extraña mente se le dibujo una sonrisa

-mira tabla de planchar sera mejor que no digas mas si no deseas morir dijo con una sonrisa y voz burlona consiguiendo que empezara a pensarme si aplastarlo en ese momento como un bicho

- castiel ya basta (dijo el bicolor mirando al pelirrojo amenazándolo el que puso mala cara y se coloco detrás del bicolor ) disculpe la rudeza de mi primo si nos disculpan tenemos cosas de las que hablar me dijo con una sonrisa radiante asta sincera diría yo después se fue con su amigo mientras violetta estaba asustada detrás mía

cuando a cabo todo no tardo en sonar el timbre así que las demás se fueron a sus salas yo entre a la mía igual que el bicolor el que sen sentó un asiento delante de mi yo como siempre me senté en la esquina mas alejada de la mesa del profesor la que da a una ventana la cual estuve mirando asta que llego el profesor faraizes acompañado por un alumno nuevos que me recordaba al compañero de rosalya llamado alexy es un joven muy alegre con muchísima energía. Le fascina comprarse ropa y sus gustos son muy extravagantes en comparación al resto de su clase por eso su apariencia es llamativa tiene el cabello azul y ojos morados tirando a rosas se dice que es gay y tiene un hermano pero nadie lo conoce vosotras que creéis que ese sera su hermano ? se parecen bastante saveis bueno aquí os dejo con la duda bay


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

os dais cuenta que la primera impresión es importante sabeis que pensé cuando vi a este chico de cabello negro ojos azul claro pensé que guapo aparece ser un chico formal responsable ademas parece amable y fácil de tratar eso pensé de el en verdad parecía así no savia lo que me equivocaba

- hola chicos y chicas este señorito (el profesor señalo al chico con ojos azules ) es armin su nuevo compañero de clase el chico estaba parado como si estuviera en el ejercito

- encantado espero no llevemos bien el pelinegro miro fugaz mente hacia donde estaba lysandro con una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad mientras el bicolor desvió la mirada hacia la ventana pasando de la provocación

-busque asiento ordeno el profesor al chico nuevo que vino hacia donde estaba yo sentada poniéndome nerviosa mientras todos se preparaban y sacaban un portátil para escribir lo que el profesor dijera

- me puedo sentar señalo la silla alado de la mía

- si por supuesto sonreí no creía que yo podría tener la suerte de que ese chico se sentara alado mía cuando se sentó saco una psp y comenzó a jugar con un casco en su oreja pasando de todo o eso pensé yo

el juego que jugaba era Silent Hill Origins yo hacia tiempo quería jugarlo pero no podía por los trabajos y tener que cuidar a los pocos que tengo a mi mando claro que eso no lo explicado

yo por el clan tengo muchos trabajos por lo que tengo ciertas personas a las que mando hacerlos segun sus cualidades para acostumbrarme cuando sea cabeza de la familia así podre encargarme fácilmente de mandar a las demás ramas del clan tengo 5 personas a mi mando y son de las mejores mas adelante se las presentare

como avía dicho yo quería jugar ese juego por lo que estuve cotilleando como jugaba el chico ese de los ojos color azul asta que el me hablo asustándome

- si quieres jugar te lo presto ( dijo con una sonrisa ) ya me lo pase pero como no encuentro nada nuevo lo juego para no aburrirme

- ya te lo pasaste eres genial yo no e podido ni comprarlo por lo ocupado que es el trabajo familiar comente pues en cierta manera era verdad sin saber que eso llamo la atencion del bicolor tambien por lo que escucho toda nuestra conversación

- ¿en que trabaja tu familia? me pregunto sacandose el casco mientras guardaba la psp y prestaba atencion a lo que le decía

- somos floristas conteste con una sonrisa para las personas normales somos floristas asta tenemos una tienda de flores para que las personas lo crean ademas rosalya cree que yo trabajo todas las tardes allí

- así que ahora lo llaman así dijo con malicia yo la verdad no entendí por que lo decía

- y como quieres que llamen a vender y cuidar flores ¿acaso tiene otro nombre ? en cuanto dije eso se echo a reír sin ningún motivo me pareció extraño

- ya veo (puso una sonrisa agradable en su rostro) que ¿vasa trabajar hoy ? pregunto con un tono burlón

-no hoy tengo que estudiar conteste pues era cierto esa noche no iba a hacer ningún trabajo

- espero que no cambies de opinión (despues de eso saco su consola)¿ quieres jugar ?me la extendió

- claro te estaré agradecida toda la vida dije con una sonrisa estuve jugando con la psp y su ayuda me mataron dos veces no veas que decepción pero me lo pase bien asta que llego el descanso de las clases y apareció el chico de cabello azul el compañero de rosalya gritando el nombre de el pelinegro en la puerta tambien estaba el pelirrojo al lado de mis amigas ademas de un chico que me sonaba de algo pero no me acordaba de que bueno deje que el pelinegro se fuera con su hermano pues eso me dijo que eran despues me fui con mis amigas

- hola chicas vamos al patio que por aquí están personas que arruinan mi hermoso día dije mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que sonrio

- pues te lo voy arruinar un rato mas ya que se ofrecieron a enseñarnos donde esta la cafetería y demás cosas

- aprende solo dije con enfado entonce el pelirrojo se puso pálido

- no te dije que no molestaras a la señorita dijo una voz amable detrás mía era el bicolor con una radiante sonrisa en ella

- si no volverá a pasar contesto serio el pelirrojo despues me fulmino con la mirada y yo le saque la legua acompañamos a los chicos a la cafetería que estaba en un pequeño edificio fuera del nuestro edificio cuando ibamos a enseñarles el lugar donde estábamos en el patio alguien me llamo

- señorita elisabet al escuchar eso savia quien era no avía nadie en la familia que me llamara así ademas de el daba igual lo que lo torturara el era especialista en torturas así que se conocía todos mis trucos ese chico maestro en venenos con una puntería perfecta con la cerbatana dios no savia que el podía hacerme enfadar tanto me gire para verificar mis sospechas y era verdad si hacia mi corría con una mano levantada y una sonrisa en su hermosa cara mientras su cabello verde se movía y sus ojos me miraban con admiración mientras yo despedía un aura asesina que alarmo a castiel quien miro a lysandro el que sonriera

-señorita tiene que regresar la casa al escuchar eso fulmine con la mirada al peli verde

- ¿cual es el motivo ? pregunte enfadad

- agatha te lo comunicara solo se eso a si tambien me dijo que si no iba mandaria al rubio a por ti

- no pude hacer eso el no esta por qui mejor vete tengo clase dentro de un rato me gire dispuesta a orme con mis amigo

- bruja si la tía dice cavas tu vas esa vez fue peor que la de el peli verde era mi hermano su cabello era negro y sus ojos del mismo color siempre desafiándome como desea ser el cabeza de familia no me soporta y siempre me habla de la peor manera tiene síndrome de rey

- tu mocoso habla con respeto le ordeno jade amenazándolo con la mirada

-dejadlo de una vez iré esperarme fuera ordene

- te crees que te are caso plana cuando te... de pronto un rubio le tapo la boca y lo cargo

- espero no tardes te esperamos fuera dijo el rubio llevándose a mi hermanito

- yo tambien me retiro señorita dijo despues izo una reverencia y se fue dejándome con mis amigas y los dos chicos mirándome con asombro

- jade como siempre llamándote de forma rara dijo entre risas rosalya

- si tienes razón( conteste con risas) bueno como as oído me voy te veo mañana rosalya y a ti tan bien violeta ( les di dos besos luego mire al pelirrojo que tena cara de asombro) a ti espero no verte le dije pero este no me izo caso despues me iba a dirigir al bicolor que tenia una extraña sonrisa

- es`pero nos veamos porto elisabet me dio un beso en la mano sorprendiéndome

- si dije con vergüenza despues me fui

tengo cosas que hacer a si que ya seguiré pasadlo bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

despues de despedirme de mis amigos fui a la entrada donde estaban esperándome dentro de una furgoneta todos mis subordinados si es cierto estos 3 son personas que están a mi mando

el primero es mi mano derecha jade de la rama principal hijo adoptibo de mi tía es el mas fiel de todos ademas es especialista en venenos y todo tipo de armas de disparo aunque su favorita es la cerbatana tambien es el especialista en sacar información mediante tortura por lo que utilizarla con el es inútil antes moriría que decir una palabra a ...su animal es especifico las mariposas isabelinas que de casualidad son de su color favorito luego explico eso de los animales

despues esta nathaniel viene de una rama de la familia pero no tiene nuestra sangre fue adoptado junto a su hermana por los tío-hermanos de mi padre nathan se puede decir que es como un ninja su habilidad especial es conseguir información bajo cualquier circunstancia sabe utilizar cualquier tipo de arma pero tiene preferencia con las armas blancas en especial con las doble espada pero su favoritos son un par de cuchillos de cazador tailandeses que le traje despues de mi segundo trabajo los cuida como si fueran oro su animal no es especifico el puede hablar con toda la familia de gatos

y luego esta mi hermano es el tercero en la cadena de mando si os preguntareis porque es el tercero es simple el motivo ...cuando decidí el mando este se puso a molestar y exigirme ser el primero así que me enfade y le puse el tercero tampoco están bueno ahora os cuento el es soichiro segundo en sucesión de la cabeza de familia es de la rama principal de esta esta a mi mando por el capricho de mi madre utiliza todo tipo de armas no tiene preferencia por ninguna pues acaba de comenzar a hacer trabajos antes se ocupaba de comunicar los trabajos a los demás ...no tiene animal todavía es pequeño

bueno a los demás los presentare mas adelante despues de salir y abrir la puerta jade para que entrara

- explicarme que mierda a pasado ahora dije molesta mientras me sentaba

- ya se lo dije señorita su tía se lo explicara

- bueno... (solte un suspiro ) ya da igual quiero los informes de los trabajos en cuanto termine de hablar con mi tía (despues de decir eso mire al rubio de ojos color miel con furia ) porque esta el enano aquí nathaniel dije cruzando mis brazos

- no hables así de mi yo soy el segundo en la familia respétame empezó a chillar el infantil de mi hermanito entonces sonreí con malicia

- y yo la primera por lo que te hablo como quiera E-NA-NO dije riéndome

- tu tía lo llamo contesto el rubio mientras me metía con mi hermano

- solo te lo diré una vez nathaniel si yo digo que no quiero que este renacuajo ( cogí el cachete de mi hermano y tire de el soltándolo cuando empezó a decir que le dolía entonce puse una voz amenazante y mire de nuevo a nathaniel) se salte las clases tu se lo impides amenos que yo diga lo contrario comprendes pregunte molesta

- si no volverá a pasar (dijo molesto pues no se sentia culpable por nada ademas cuando andaba extresada siempre le molestaba y lo pagaba con el) por cierto elisabet conoces al pelirrojo que estaba entre tus amistades pregunto lo que a mi me sorprendió

- es el primo del cuñado de rosalya por que conteste mientras se toco la cabeza como si estuviera aturdido

- por nada de seguro me e equivocado de persona contesto al ver su cara cansada me izo preocupar por lo que le mire de arriba para verificar si estaba bien

- deberias descansar mas te esfuerzas demasiado imbecil dije seria mientras a el se le ponía cara de enfado

- tengo que cumplir expectativas no como otros me contesto enfadado pues no le gustaba que me metiera en sus asuntos pues no hace mucho reprendí a los padres adictivos de nathaniel por el trato tan diferente que tenia entre su hermana y el

- nathaniel bastardo no le hables así a la señorita dijo molesto jade

- tu deber es cumplir con lo que te diga y el mio es cuidar de ti (dije enfadada ) pero si todavía no lo comprendes no es mi problema al escuchar eso su cara cambio a una avergonzada

- tienes razon siento aver ablado asi despues de esa conversación llegamos a la casa donde estaba mi tía en el despacho de mis padres donde entre yo sola primero

- dime que pasa le dije a mi tía que extrañamente despredía un aura asesina

- lee esto extendió una carta escrita a maquina dirigida a mi tía y a mi en el sobre

_** querida familia tenemos asuntos que atender así que como regalo adelantado de mi**_

_**querida hija hemos decidido que eli se encargue **__**de dirigir la familia**_

_**cuidaos mucho **_

_** Lucia **_

_** La cabeza de familia **_

_** P.D : me comunicare pronto os ama vuestra líder **_

- yo la mato (chille de la furia) esto es lo que deja para que me encargue del marón mientras ella y mi padre seguro están de viaje pasándola bien los odio estuve furiosa un rato asta que me senté en la silla enfrente del escritorio de mi padre entonces mire a mi tía seria dispuesta a arreglar ese desastre

- quien mas sabe esto pregunte seria y tranquila a mi tía quien estaba seria

- nadie lo primero fue avisarte a ti la cabeza de familia dijo mi tía inocentemente

- bale manda llamar a tu segundo a jade y a mi hermano entonce mi tía los mando llamar desde la puerta el primero en entrar mi hermano y no pudo evitar hablar de mas

- tu bruja sal de esa silla todavía no te pertenece me dijo delante de todos por lo que tuve que comportarme de una forma que no me gusta con mi hermano pues siendo la nueva cabeza de familia ademas joven sin experiencia en trabajos difíciles no podía permitirme que delante de otros me hablara así me puse de pie y me acerque con un gran instinto asesino a mi hermano y lo levante de la camiseta dejándolo en el aire mientras todos miraban eso

- si vuelves a hablarme así te matare entonces lo solté y regrese a mi sitio bastante nerviosa y con remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer pues mi hermano tenia la cara pálida de miedo cuando me senté en mi sitio todos estaban de pie enfrente mía con cara de terror menos mi tía que tenia su cara despreocupada como siempre

- mi madre la cabeza de familia me a dejado al mando asta que regrese por unos asuntos os lo estoy comunicando para que esto tarde lo mas posible de salir de la familia solo los presentes en esta sala sabremos por ahora que mis padres no están decid a las demás ramas que mis padres tienen asuntos familiares así que no se permite visitas a la casa principal ademas que mi tía se encargara de comunicar los trabajos tambien necesito que me traigáis los informes de los trabajos mas recientes ademas de quien esta a cargo de estos ...hoy mismo quiero los pendientes de mi padre y madre en la mesa ademas de las invitaciones para la familia a eventos necesito los informes mas recientes de nuestros principales enemigos y de la C.D.A.A (entonces mire con furia todos ) si la información de que mis padres sale de aquí me encargare yo misma de torturaros y aceros suplicar por vuestra muerte ... quiero que se quede mi ...(me detube y acare mi garganta pues casi me confundo por los nervios y digo hermano ) ...soichiro eso es todo en cuanto dije eso todos me miraron y hicieron una reverencia

- si lo traeremos todo cuanto antes entonces todos se marcharon menos mi hermano al que me acerque pues le note con miedo por mi culpa

- estas bien renacuajo dije con una sonrisa burlona

- si por supuesto si no necesitas nada mas me retiro dijo mirando al suelo

- lo siento dije con vergüenza pues odio pedir disculpa

- no tiene porque disculparse ... me sentí tan furiosa por el comportamiento cobarde de mi hermano que le detuve

- ya vasta enano deja de ser tan cobarde lo que ice fue por que me faltaste al respeto delante de todos tenia que mostrar que se hacerme respetar no lo vuelvas hacer delante de nadie asta que me gane su respeto encuanto dije eso mi hermano comenzó a reír pero se notaba que era una risa falsa

- ya lo savia jejeje(entonces paro y pregunto algo estúpido ) ¿ni delante de jade podre comportarme como quiera ?

-bueno delante de el te lo permito pero nadie mas comprendes me tumbe en uno de los sofás de la sala

-tampoco nathaniel se paro delante de mi a preguntarme

- ahora que tengo esta posición nathaniel es capaz de descuartizarte si me hablas así me reí de mi hermano y volvimos a estar como antes

- bueno el no lo sabe ni puede saberlo comento con tomo burlón

- ya pero sera uno de los que trabajara directamente para mi no puedo permitirme eso se lo comunicare a todos cuando regresen laeti y amber de sus trabajos necesitare la ayuda de mi grupo de cinco para cumplir las misiones de mis padres lo que me recuerda que tu renacuajo vas a ir a avisar a esas dos que regresen ya y prepara una visita al zoo para las 3:20 de mañana

- a claro mañana te enterara de tu animal cual sera espero que sea uno feo como le toco a amber se rió con malicia

- eso me da igual tengo que hacerlo mientras hablaba con ellos mi tía paso corriendo por la puerta con unos papeles

- tenemos problemas dijo molesta y con preocupación

- que pasa ? pregunte sentándome en el sofá

- tus padres tenían un trabajo importante hoy y tienes que hacerlo me entrego los papeles que al leerlos la cara se me puso blanca pues tenia que matar a alguien protegido por el director de la C.D.A.A y el cabeza de familia del clan fertruss

el miedo era grande pero lo que no savia era que ellos savian quien era yo ademas de que sabian donde se avían ido mis padres sin avisar a nadie


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

yo en ese tiempo no savia que la C.D.A.A tenia nuevo director yo pensaba que seguía siendo el viejo el cual mi abuelo avía dicho que era temible cuando regrese de mi primer trabajo pues no lejos de el estaba el viejo ese ... mi abuelo siempre nos contaba historias de el pero eran total mente extrañas y alocadas pero no se porque de mi abuelo me creía todo ya que el es como mi tía en todos los sentidos

por eso mi cara pálida al saber que tenia que enfrentarme con el todo poderoso director de la C.D.A.A apodado _el hombre cebolla_ ... os estaréis partiendo de risa ¿a que si ? ... no os culpo yo me reí cuando lo escuche por boca de mi abuelo el que me explico la razón de que se apodara así parece ser que cuando lo ves con intenciones de asesinarte te echas a llorar del miedo que te entra por sentir su aura asesina y ver su cara de loco el era de un clan reconocido de asesinos al cual extermino el solo

a si no lo dije los niños de los clanes que son destruidos por la C.D.A.A , otro clan o un miembro del clan son llevados por la C.D.A.A a sitios especiales para entrenarlos o son adoptados por otras familias de asesinos como jade o nathan y su hermana

los que son cogidos por la C.D.A.A se convierten en agentes de esta tambien como ya comente hay algunas ratas despreciables que no desean ser asesinos y se desligan de su familia os preguntareis como

pues matando a la cabeza de familia o se deshacen de varias ramas completas exterminadolas y se convierten en agentes de la agencia ¿porque? ellos dicen ... ``que es mas decente ´´ como si fuera decente traicionar a sus familias

a mi esos tipos me dan asco por eso no me da ningún remordimiento matarlos pero yo no quiero enfrentarme al viejo ese o eso pensaba asta que mi tía dijo esto con una voz como si estuviera llorando

- lo peor es que no tenemos información de el director no sabeis el peso de encima que me quito al escuchar eso a la vez que me sorprendió

- ¿como que no hay información? tía ...¿no es el viejo cebolla ese? pregunte para asegurarme

- no el se retiro hace una semana como tu abuelo izo hace un mes comento inocenteminte

- joder eso deberias averlo dicho antes... llama a nathaniel mi tía fue a llamar al rubio mientras mi hermanito tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿no te parece genial ?...ya no tendrás que lidiar con el viejo cebolla dijo entre risas

- ya ves estoy mas tranquila (dije con una sonrisa y alegre entonces mi voz cambio a seria haciendo que mi hermano se pusiera serio tambien ) lo malo es no tener información del nuevo director por eso podría morir si estuviera el viejo solo tendría que llamar al abuelo y pedir consejo pero ...

- ya entiendo... ahora no puedes...¿ por eso llamas a nathaniel?

- que esperabas es el mejor en conseguir información algo me encontrara entonces entro el rubio acompañado por mi tía

- ¿querías algo elisabet ? pregunto mirándome

- si (suspire ) bueno para empezar soy la nueva cabeza de familia (en cuanto dije eso se le puso una cara de asombro ) mis padres se anido a ocuparse de un asunto y como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado me dejaron al mando pero eso no es lo peor lo malo es que tengo que encargarme esta noche de un trabajo suyo en el que esta involucrado el nuevo director de la C.D.A.A y el jefe del clan fretuss necesito que averigües con urgencia lo que puedas de estos dos y me lo traigas lo antes posible a mi cuarto estaré estudiando entendiste

- si claro lo are lo mas rápido que pueda contesto serio

- entonce ya ... pero antes de poder terminar me debuto mi tía

- no hace falta yo tengo información de esos dos dijo inocentemente lo que me izo enfurecer pero aun así pregunte para asegurarme por lo que puse una voz muy amable para que no se me notara el enfado

- haber si lo entiendo bien... tu...(señale a mi tía ) tienes información de esos dos y sus segundos ...ademas de como suelen actuar ...sus preferentes armas ..etcétera ...etcétera ..despues sonreí con amabilidad

- si dijo con inocencia lo que me izo explotar tirando los papeles que me avía dado

- y me lo dices ahora que pretende burlarte de mi o que (me puse de pie super furiosa) yase lo que quieres es que termine dándome algo entre tu y mis padres me vais a matar ...un día...lo juro os voy hacer pagar todo esto... ya lo veréis le grite a mi tía desahogándome a la que le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos

- no fue a posta dijo llorando respire profundo para relajarme pues me sentia culpable pues era cierto que no tenia culpa de toda la frustración que tenia acumulada

- ya da igual ...cuéntame lo que sabes... pero antes ¡enano llama a jade y a las dos estúpidas que vengan ya! ... (le grite entonces se fue corriendo sin decir nada pues savia que estaba enfadadísima ) me voy al campo de disparo cuando estén me vais a buscar salí enfadada de la habitación

camine asta el sótano y me puse a disparar contra un maniquí con mi harma favorita una 9 mm de plata con mi nombre grabado la cual un chico que avía muerto por uno de esos cobardes que se quería convertir en agente de la C.D.A.A cuando me fui a acer mi primmer trabajo al regresar me entere que ese bastardo aniquilo a una de las ramas en la que estaba este chico que se llamaba ken era de la familia de mi padre el clan lagarto los que siguen estando activos pero su poder disminuyo por ese incidente así que ahora son una rama de nuestra familia porque el líder del clan esta casado con mi madre

bueno en definitiva estuve un buen rato allí asta que mi hermano bajo pues se aburría de esperar a esas dos así que vino a hablar con migo pues savia que estaba estresada y molesta

el savia que nunca me avía gustado tener la posición que tengo en la familia pues tengo que tener cuidado de mis amistades fuera de esta mas que otros miembros pues como dice mi madre soy el futuro de la familia por lo que desde pequeña me han impuesto los amigos que tenia que tener asta mi madre a buscado con quien casarme por lo que tengo prohibidisimo cualquier relación amorosa con nadie ¿sabeis que es lo peor?... que no conoceré a la persona con la que me case asta mi fiesta de 20 cumpleaños de mañana por la noche ¿veis eso normal ? ...no saber ni con quien vas a compartir tu vida

pero bueno el plan de mis padres no saldrá tambien como piensan de echo no a salido desde que conocí a rosalya y violeta cuando tenia 12 años pues las hice mis amigas y gracias a ellas puedo deshacerme de esta posición ademas tengo un plan estupendo para que el estúpido con el que me quiere casar mi madre decida romper el compromiso es un plan infalible que llevo planeando desde que me entere que no tengo derecho a enamorarme pues cuando le conté a mi madre que un chico que me gustaba me pidió salir se puso echa una furia así que me dijo : no tienes derecho de enamorarte asta que yo te diga ...le pregunte la razón de eso y me respondió :que era por que ya estaba prometida no veáis que mal me sentó eso aunque alomejor tengo suerte y el chaval ese no quiere nada con migo jaja ¿que pensáis vosotras ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**El capitulo es bastante largo espero lo disfrutéis :P**_

**Capitulo 6 **

siempre nos decimos no voy a mirar atrás pero sin darnos cuenta el pasado regresa sin pedir permiso... en mi caso mi pasado no es del todo malo reconozco que cuando era pequeña no lo pase del todo bien pues escuchaba a todas horas lo importante que era y lo cuidadosa que tenia que ser ya que sin mi el clan seria aniquilado por lo que tenia siempre a alguien vigilando lo que hacia al principio era el padre de nathan luego fue jade asta que llegue al instituto y conocí a rosalya y violeta ellas me cambiaron me hicieron ver que hacerse daño no era malo ...aun así siempre e tenido los trabajos menos peligrosos pero poco a poco e conseguido que mis padres se dieran cuenta que yo puedo cuidarme sin necesidad de vigilantes mi hermano al contrario que yo no a tenido tanta vigilancia ya que al ser el segundo hijo no tenia responsabilidad alguna por lo que siempre a hecho lo que le a dado la ganan

yo e sido quien a puesto a nathan como su cuidador ya que empezó a saltarse las clases cuando cumplió los 11 para conseguir mas trabajos ¿no os parece infantil ?... pero sabéis aunque el pasado regrese siempre tenemos a alguien que nos ayude a superarlo

mi hermano vino a ver como me encontraba mientras yo disparaba a un maniquí con mi 9mm

- ¿como andas?

- bien conteste molesta y dispare de nuevo al maniquí

- se ve ... me dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿han llegado ya ese par de idiotas? pregunte molestia mientras cargaba el cargador que ya avía vaciado

- no para nada contesto con una sonrisa

- ¿entones que haces aquí ? pregunte intrigada y algo enfada

- he venido hablar con mi hermanita dijo con una voz muy cariñosa y aniñada

- ¿enserio ?¿tanto te aburres ?comente sarcásticamente dejando mi arma cargada en una repisa

- no... solo que estoy preocupado por el trabajo de esta noche

- tu ( me acerque a mi hermano y le cogí de los caches ) no vas a participar empece a apretarlos y incomodarle

- ya lose (se soltó de mi agarre ) solo quiero saber si tienes un plan tengo derecho a preocuparme comento molesto

- claro leí por encima el trabajo no sera difícil teniendo a jade pero necesitó a esas idiotas para poder entrar si no vienen pronto las cambiare por dos chicas que si valgan la pena dije furiosa guardando mi arma

- no voy a poder hacer nada dijo intentando darme pena mi hermano

- ya e dicho que no ,es un trabajo para adultos comente para molestarlo

- siempre dices lo mismo cuando quiero participar en algo interesante se quejo de una forma adorable haciéndome reír

- no es verdad utilizo mas frases dije para burlarme de el estuvimos un rato molestándonos mutuamente asta que bajo nathaniel

- amber y laeti están esperándola comento con seriedad

- muy bien (mire a mi hermano con seriedad lo que le asusto y dio un paso para atrás pero luego le sonríe pues solo deseaba burlarme de el) vamos enano le toque la cabeza

tardamos un rato en llegar a la sala de reuniones de mis padres ...hay estaban sentado jade mientras amber mi tia y laeti estaban de pie

lo que me recuerda que no e hablado de ellas primero esta

amber es hermana de nathan por lo que tambien es de una rama de la familia pero a diferencia de nathan que se consiguió con esfuerzo su puesto en mi unidad ...ella es el ojito derecho de sus dos padres por lo que la favorecen mucho asta el punto de pedir a mis padres que aceptara a amber en mi escuadrón de 5 haciendo me sacar a una chica que se llama devora bueno sus habilidades son bastante aceptables utiliza venenos para asesinar a un que no tiene mucha puntería por lo que utiliza un látigo metálico envenenado suele divertirse haciendo sufrir por lo que no soporta que la manden darse prisa en los trabajos y su animal no es especifico puede hablar con todos los arácnidos

luego tenemos a laeti es de una rama lejana de la familia su especialidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene buena puntería a un asi le gusta esconder las armas que leva encima por lo que utiliza una Pistola 25 ACP, 6.35 mm de bolsillo semiautomática de simple acción y fuego central con martillo a la vista ademas tiene la manía de utilizar un cuchillo de cazador ...es buena en todo tipo de artes marciales por lo que tiene bien merecido estar en mi equipo tiene muy mal carácter... es bastante caprichosa con los hombres por lo que es un problema en los trabajos... una vez en medio de un trabajo saco su cuchillo y le rajo la cara a un guardaespaldas muy guapo porque la rechazo da mucho trabajo mantenerla a raya pero es eficiente es la razon que la aguante ...su animal es especifico se trata de un zorro volador básicamente un murciélago con cara de zorro

otra cosa que quería comentaros todos los asesinos tenemos seudónimos por lo que os diré el de cada uno primero nathan al ser tan sigiloso matando y por su eficiencia consiguiendo información le llaman Rěnzhě quiere decir ninja en chino ...a su hermana como siempre mata con los venenos que parecen echos con magia por el dolor que experimentan los afectados la dicen manyeo que es bruja en coreano ... luego esta laeti aunque es buena en su trabajo por la manía que tiene por los chicos guapos la dicen la conquistadora ... ahora vamos con jade todos saben que es elunico sobreviviente de una tragedia que paso hace años por lo que le llaman gušter que es lagarto en servio...el mio es lisi significa astuta en polaco ...mi hermano no tiene todavía ya que acaba de comenzar en esto

bueno ahora que acabe de contaros continuo desde la sala de reuniones

- no comprendo porque tanta prisa (dijo laeti la cual tenia la camisa con sangre ) ni siquiera me aveis dejado cambiarme de ropa joder dijo moleta

- no es para tanto yo ni siquiera pude disfrutar del trabajo gracias a que nos metieron prisa tuvimos que acabarlo muy rápido

- veo que os a veis divertido interrumpir a las dos que se quejaban a jade y me miraron con mala cara

- pues claro que no nos tuvimos que dar mucha prisa y sin ninguna explicación por medio comento amber

- yo no necesito dar explicaciones creo que te lo e dicho mil veces yo doy ordenes tu las sigues como una buena marioneta entiendes o tengo que decirle a jade que te enseñe a obedecer

- no ...dijo asustada amber pues ya le avía mandado a jade una vez para enseñarle a obedecer cuando en un trabajo dejo escapar a un tipo que avía visto la cara de nathaniel a demás de darle muchos problemas en varios trabajos que le mandaban mis padres ajenos a los míos

- bueno por lo menos dinos el motivo del porque no e podido ni darme un baño dijo con molesta laeti

- claro yo os la doy comento mi hermano el que no le caía bien ninguna de las dos

- calla enano no tiene que ver con tigo comento laeti molesta

- laeti le grite pues solo yo me sentia con autoridad para hablar a si a mi hermano

- lo siento elisabet es que me revienta que tu hermano se meta cuando solo es un principiante en esto comento mientras miraba a mi hermano quien se burlo de ella sacando la lengua

- laeti te recuerdo que el es el segundo hijo si yo muero el seria el cabeza de familia en mi lugar te recomendaría no molestarlo comente con sarcasmo

- para eso están tus padres dijo amber molesta

- mis padres están atendiendo asuntos privados y mean dejado al mando comprendéis porque la urgencia de que vosotras par de idiotas regreséis las dos se sorprendieron y dejaron la actitud que tenían hacia mi

- si señora respondieron entonce mi hermano se sentó en una silla

- que obedientes de repentes comento burlándose mi hermano mientras yo me sentaba en la silla grande riendome tambien mientras los demás tomaban asiento donde les dio la gana

-bueno ahora callaos y escuchad a mi tía que tiene información del trabajo de esta noche

- que otro trabajo no jod...ates de que laeti pudiera terminar la frase la mire con furia y se callo

- tía informa sobre el trabajo mi tía se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar

- bueno el trabajo es que asesinemos a este hombre (enseño una foto que todos miramos )es el presidente de la marca hermosura la cual se encarga del diseño de marketing de muchas marcas importantes por lo que tendrá protección de las C.D.A.A y el clan fretuss ( todos al escuchar eso se pusieron seros pues era un trabajo muy importante ) el trabajo tiene que llevarse a cabo esta noche en una reunión a la que asistirá el objetivo custodiado por el nuevo director de la agencia de cazadores de asesinos y el actual cabeza de familia del clan fretuss ... antes de poder continuar mi tía fue detenida por leati

- estas loca como nosotros que no hemos echo ni un trabajo importante de la nada tenemos que ocuparnos de ...

- laeti te e dicho que escucharas ¿porque mierda estas abriendo la boca? (al decirle eso cruzo los brazos mientras mi hermano se reía de ella ) continua tía ordene

- empezare con la información de la C.D.A.A:

El director era del clan lagarto no tenemos fotos ni descripción de el ya que nuestro clan no se a enfrentado a el todavía (jade se molesto pues el era de ese clan antes de que atacaran el clan unos miembros de este el único niño que pudo sobrevivir despues del ataque fue jade gracias a mi tía se convirtió en familiar de la rama principal de nuestro clan ) parecer uno de los muchos niños que desaparecieron ,sus armas preferentes son las de fuego rápido pero parece que utiliza las armas segun el trabajo pues es bueno utilizando todas cuando estaba el antiguo director se encargaba sobre todo de los ``interrogatorios´´ ( todos sabemos que los interrogatorios se hacen torturando a los compañeros capturados por los que los llevan a cabo suelen ser muy buenos pues un asesino no suele traicionar )en la agencia es conocido como el game over pues parece que esa frase es enviada a los clanes cuando son exterminados por el ya a exterminado algunas ramas del clan dragón y el clan esferas y se a desecho por completo de clanes sin importancia con tan solo 15 años de edad lo mas importante es que ninguno de los objetivos que protege han sido asesinados

despues tenemos a su segundo del clan lagarto tampoco tenemos fotos (de pronto de jade empezó a salir un aura asesina pues a los niños que no fueron asesinados se les izo elegir entre la familia o la C.D.A.A y los que elegían la familia fueron heridos de muerte les dejaron desangrarse el fue el único que sobrevivió en esa masacre que hubo en varias ramas de este clan por lo que odia a todos los que decidieron traicionar a la familia) sus armas mas usadas son las dagas aunque tambien lleva pistola su puntería es buena pero no es comparable a la de elisabet sus armas favorita parece que son un par de dagas que la empuñadura incluyen una especie de puños americanos su especialidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo de allí su sobre nombre puños de hierro no suele dejar sobrevivientes en sus misiones y la baja es mínima en las personas que dejan a su mando

luego tenemos a los de el clan fretuss como sabeis hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos con el sobre todo desde que el primer hijo de este decidiera salirse del clan y dejara al segundo hijo que es de la edad de elisabet convertirse en la cabeza de la familia mas joven que aya existido en este mundo

como sabeis es difícil conseguir imágenes de miembros de otros clanes así que no tenemos fotos de este ya que a estado en el extranjero asta hace poco tiene el sobre nombre de misterio utiliza todo tipo de armas y no tiene preferencia por ninguna así que no tiene manías en sus planes de protección de objetivos en asesinatos su puntería es muy buena así que hay que tener sumamente cuidado con no llegar a un enfrentamiento con armas de fuego de sus objetivos a proteger solo han muerto dos de ellos uno por la mano de elisabet (al decir eso me sorprendí pues yo no avía echo ningún trabajo con protección de mas clanes pero mi tía lo explico despues ) pues parece ser que el a sido guarda espaldas antes de trabajar para su clan depronto mi tia se callo y se puso nerviosa

- ¿que pasa ? continua

-es que esto no te va a gustar nada

- déjate de estupideces y continua le exigí pues no entendía que la pasada entonce mi tía suspiro y continuo ablando

- muy bien pero mantén la calma ... (la mire molesta por el comentario ) te acuerdas que hace unos años te mandamos exterminar a un asesino de otro clan

- si pero no me dijisteis de que clan era ...solo me comentasteis que nathan tenia problemas con el ... pero alguien jodió el plan que hice (mire con enfado a amber ) ¿que tiene que ver eso con el cabeza de familia del cal fretuss ? pregunte dirigiéndome a mi tía quien seguía sin querer decir nada

- bueno ese trabajo te lo mandamos despues de mandarle a nathaniel un trabajo en el que casi pierde la vida pues el actual cabeza de familia del clan avía desviado el trabajo a su segundo perro loco ... aunque nathan termino el trabajo con exito llego muy mal herido esto paso antes de que enigma fuera el cabeza de familia de su clan despues de eso perro loco rivalizando con nathan en varios trabajos tambien es la persona que amber dejo escapar en el plan que creaste para asesinarlo mientras mi tía me cotaba eso mi furia iba en aumento asta que termino de hablar no se porque pero solo he tenido problemas últimamente y eso se añade este tipo

- es decir ese inútil conoce a amber y nathan pregunte muy molesta

- exacto contesto mi tía

- dios seras imbecil (le grite a amber ) viste lo que as hecho ahora este trabajo sera el mas peligroso que hemos realizado gracias a tu incompetencia (amber se asusto de mi reacción pero despues de liberar tensión respire profundo y me puse a pensar )... esta bien ya no hay que hacer ...nathan cuéntanos de la información que tengas de perro loco estoy segura que eres el que mejor información tiene de el

- si ...( se aclaro la garganta para quietase los nervios de encima) bueno ya e tenido varios enfrentamientos con el ...en el ultimo parece que avía cambiado su imagen pues no pude distinguirle... su especialidad es como la mía es muy bueno con siguiendo información del enemigo probablemente ya sabe quienes somos y cueles son nuestros puntos fuertes su armas preferentes son las blancas y utiliza unos Cuchillos cuerno de ciervo utilizados en las artes marciales chinas es muy bueno con ellos así que no se enfrenten con el en un cuerpo a cuerpo porque saldrían perdiendo ademas tiene un animal el cual lleva a casi todos los trabajos un doberman si lo ven estense alerta para no caer en un trampa en sus ultimos trabajos a asesinado sigilosamente supongo que por las ordenes que le dieron son así

- eso me suena comento mi hermano pues a nathaniel siempre hacia lo que las ordenes le decían

- si pero lo que no te sonara sera que no suele dejar a nadie con vida

- y que eso suele ser muy común replico mi hermano a nathan

- si ... pero el mata uno a uno a todos dejando al ultimo a su objetivo ademas si no tuviera ordenes de sigilo ...hace sus trabajos con su perro nunca a tenido mas compañeros que el no sabe trabajar en equipo y siempre arma alboroto cuando puede no se como el cabeza de familia lo puede controlar yo me e salvado por los pelos en muchas ocasiones (dijo frustrado) su apariencia física a cambiado mucho desde nuestro ultimo trabajo diría que su cabello es rojo pero no estoy seguro así que solo céntrense en el perro... igual en este trabajo yo me ocupare de el

- yo no e dicho eso dije seriamente pues no podía poner nos en peligro

- que pero si ese tipo esta necesitaras mi ayuda se quejo nathaniel quien no quería quedarse fuera del trabajo

- no ...por que lo haremos al estilo de jade... pero ahora necesito que alguien sustituya a amber dije enfada pues mi plan inicial avía cambiado gracias a la incompetencia de amber

- que ¿por que? se quejo pues no le parecía justo

- y todavía preguntas si te reconocen estamos muertos así que salte de aquí y llama a devora que venga ella es buena en el manejo de cualquier arma seguro nos ayuda en algo

- y mi hermano ¿porque no le sustituyes a el tambien ? empezó a quejarse como una niña pequeña

- porque el cae bien le dijo mi hermano entre risas

- tu mocoso ...se acerco a el dispuesta hacerle daño

- amber ( me levante de la mesa molesta) ya vasta... te ordenado algo ve y cumple...ademas así puedes descansar en tu casa ...porcierto ... comunica a tus padre que nathan se vendrá a vivir a qui a la casa grande y ni se te ocurra comentar que mis padres no están entendiste le pregunte enfadada

-si dijo frustrada y luego se marcho furiosa pues no tenia ganas de quedarse fuera

- y que ya tienes un plan comento laeti con una sonrisa maliciosa

- claro ...¿por quien me tomas? (dije sarcástica mente ) ... por ahora os daré un resumen y vuestras tareas luego de camino lo aclare todo ...(despues de decir eso todos los presentes atendieron a lo que dije)... laeti y yo nos meteremos como invitadas y llevaremos de guarda espaldas a jade y a devora en la fiesta jade y yo tendremos veneno preparado uno que tarde en hacer efecto ( mire a jade quien entendió al momento que le estaba ordenado que lo preparara )cuando vallamos a saludar al objetivo lo envenenare si fallo jade se ara cargo ya que es su terreno devora y tu laeti estaréis por si acaso sale algo mal ...mi hermanito se encargara de los puntos de salida por si hay algún problema(en cuanto dije eso mi hermano sonrio pues pensaba que no iba a tener nada que hacer en este trabajo ) ...nathan prepara una identidad para nosotras ademas de conseguir una invitación a la fiesta para las dos tambien tendrás que encargarte de las comunicaciones de esta noche junto a mi hermano mientras los demás tenéis que prepararos ademas leati te encargaras de encontrar unos disfraces para todos no elijas algo estúpido

- oye ¿porque se encarga de las salidas a el enano? pregunto laeti molesta ya que ella solía hacerlo ademas no le cae bien mi hermano es algo mutuo sabeis

- porque es el que siempre os a sacado a amber y a ti de edificios repletos de guardaespaldas ¿te parece que utilice su don esta vez? pregunte burlándome de ella

- solo era una observación dijo sabiendo que me molesta que critiquen mis decisiones

- bueno espera a devora y cuéntale el plan de todas formas quiero que todos reviséis el plano por si la comunicación falla

- asi que iremos a una fiesta ojala encuentre algún chico guapo dijo entre risas laeti mientras todos la miraban molestos pues ella siempre estaban detrás de hombres

- es trabajo laeti trabajo haber si lo entiendes alguna vez le dijo jade para ver si se comportaba

- si ...si ...pero eso no impide que me guste algún chico para algo tengo ojos entonce todos soltamos un suspiro pues laeti ya es un caso perdido

- laeti comunica a devora lo hablado y que te ayude a elegir los disfraces despues preparaos nos iremos a las doce asi fue como concluyo la reunión antes de este trabajo


	7. Chapter 7

**_me costo_**_** por intentar poner lo que me imaginaba haber si la proxima de acción sale mejor ...aun así estoy satisfecha ya me comentáis si os dio pena :)**_

**Capitulo 7 **

sabeis en mi trabajo cual quier error en la información puede causar la muerte de alguien que apreciamos que vemos todos los días que nos anima cuando estamos tristes que nos enseña y esa muerte siempre puede destruirnos de dos formas consiguiendo que no volvamos a coger una harma o que busquemos venganza

todos morimos pero cuando lo hacemos por una trampa pro ser el objetivo de otros asesinos porque aunque esos malditos cerdos de la C.D.A.A sean legales a los ojos de los demás ...nosotros lo clanes de asesinos sabemos la vedad no son nada mas que escoria que asesina con la escusa que es por justicia pero nunca pensé ver que un clan se atreviera a pactar con ellos solo por acabar con otro ...de seguro no entendéis lo que estoy diciendo ...el día de mi 20 cumpleaños estoy acudiendo a un funeral por la muerte de la segunda persona que entro en mi escuadrón de 5 despues se convirtió por sus propios méritos en la mano derecha de mi padre para luego morir ante mis ojos por una trampa impuesta por la C.D.A.A y el Clan fretuss a los que no perdonare seguro queréis saber que paso y como

todo el plan iba como la seda ya avía envenenado al objetivo que por alguna razón que no conocíamos estaba con los los segundos del clan fretuss y de la C.D.A.A

reconozco que me costo hacerlo ya que vi a castiel el primo del cuñado de rosalya en ese momento no savia que era perro loco del clan fretuss pero eso no era todo el muchacho que estaba en la entrada de mi clase cuando salí a enseñarles la cafetería a perro loco y lysandro ese chico que me sonaba era puño de hierro ... al ver los me sorprendí y no comprendía bien que hacia hay ya que en eso momentos no savia quienes eran pero aun así hice mi trabajo y envenene al nuestro objetivo que moría de forma que pareciera una borrachera ...pero tome una mala decisión que fue quedarnos ya que si nos ibamos corríamos el peligro de acabar siendo pillados así que les dije que nos que daríamos dos oras en la fiesta y nos largaríamos en ese tiempo

laeti estuvo siendo controlada por jade para que no se metiera en problemas y se centrara en que estábamos en un trabajo mientras yo estuve con devora cerca del catering por si ocurría algo ya que soy muy precavida pero al parecer no demasiado pues se acerco a mi el director de la CDAA al cual yo conocía por otro nombre

- ¿no ibas a estudiar hoy ? comento armin que estaba delate mía yo al estar en un travajo y estar disfrazada me sorprendí que me reconociera pero aun así me ice la loca

-¿disculpe lo conozco ? pregunte con cara confusa lo que le izo sonreír

- claro que si... elisabet me respondió con una sonrisa cálida

- Creo que se confunde de persona caballero conteste a lo que respondió con otra sonrisa mas hermosa que la de antes el ya me avía llamado la atencion en cuando lo vi en la universidad pero no se por que me alegraba que el se fijara en mi

- sabes elisabet ¿que arias si esto fuera un juego en el que la vida de tu amiga esta en juego? me comento con un tono que me intranquilizo por lo que le ice una señal a devora para que preparara mi 9mm la cual tenia ella para dármela en caso de emergencia

- le vuelvo a repetir que se confundió de persona (le dije molesta) si me disculpa me dispuse a marchare

- espera no te vallas ya comprendí ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? comento sonriendo cálida mente otra vez consiguiendo que me quedara donde estaba pues ese chico sin saber porque me encanta su sonrisa es tan hermosa

- soy jennifer y ¿usted es? conteste lo que sorprendió a devora pues yo nunca me avía distraído como esa vez

- Armin (me contesto) ¿le gustaría jugar a un juego ? comento con un tono pícaro

- no tengo muchas gana dije desanimada para marcharme pues no le quería involucrar en mis problemas

- sera divertido mira ( saco una piedra verde de su bolsillo ) solo tienes que encontrar donde esta escondida

- ¿que ganaría yo con eso? dije para intentar poder decir que no

- te dejare marchar junto a tu gente dijo mirando de manera extraña a devora lo que me molesto

- esta bien pero mi guardaespaldas me ayudara¿ te parece?

-claro respondió con una sonrisa

- ven ponte detrás mía la mande a devora para que pudiera depositar el arma en una de las manos que dejaría atrás en mi espalda

- ¿preparadas ? bien comencemos (cerro las manos con la piedra en una luego las coloco a la espalda y me izo elegir mientras yo puse una mano en mi espalda y devora me entregaba la 9mm y se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon negro donde tenia en cada uno una pistola de 6.35 mm ) ¿que mano elijen ?

- ¿tu que piensas derecha o izquierda ? pregunte a devora la que savia que era para situar nuestro punto de escape

- derecha señorita me contesto con respeto ya que se suponía que era mi guardaespaldas

- bale elijo izquierda dije a armin el cual abrió la mano mostrando que no avía nada

- game over lisi al decirme eso lo supe el tenia mas información que yo

devora a toda prisa agarro el mantel que tenia puesto la mesa de caterig y tiro toda la comida consiguiendo que todos los presentes en la fiesta miran hacia nosotros llamando la atencion de jade y laeti que vinieron a donde estábamos como mas personas curiosas entre las que pude divisar a lysandro

- ¿Qué sucede? pregunto jade a Armin

- nada la guardaespaldas de la señorita se encontraba mal y agarro el mantel tirando la comida del catering comento molesto pues se la aviamos jugado

- ¿esta alguien herido pregunto?laeti mientras los demás invitados miraban

- no esta todo bien pero me gustaría llevar a refrescarse a mi guardaespaldas alguien me puede ayudar

- si señorita yo le ayudare comento jade delante de todos

- yo les acompaño estoy preocupada comento laeti con un tono de preocupación

- si quiere yo puedo ayudarle tambien comento con una sonrisa burlona armin

- claro me encantaría respondí despues cogí y ice como si le quitara sus armas a devora teniendo una escusa para llevar yo la pistola mientras ella se hacia la enferma

seguro queréis saber porque no nos intentamos matar hay eso tiene un motivo simple cuando un trabajo de protección se efectúa con la C.D.A.A no dejan que las personas que no están involucradas acaben muertas por un enfrentamiento con nosotros de hay que se las pueda utilizar como un escudo

caminábamos por un pasillo largo desde el cual se podían ver puertas de la segunda planta las cuales estaban cerradas ibamos callados sin decirnos nada pues todos sabíamos que estábamos en problemas seguimos caminado asta que pudimos ver la puerta del baño de señoras en la cual justo enfrente del baño lo vimos al doberman de perro loco ese perro que nos miro entonce nos dimos todos cuenta estábamos en una trampa

laeti saco un látigo metálico y se lo dio devora quien avía disparo al perro que venia hacia nosotros para atacarnos acto seguido entrego sus armas a laeti la que se dispuso a proteger a jade el que estaba comunicándose con nathaniel y mi hermano mientras yo estaba apuntando a armin quien me estaba mirando y sonriendo sin inmutarse por la situación

- si mueves un dedo te matare amenaze a armin quien se puso serio

- enserio te crees que estas en posición de hablarme así dijo burlándose

- ¿te as dado cuenta de tu situación? mientras el perro de lejos no gruñía

- claro es un juego divertido este¿ no crees ?comento burlándose

- mátalo de una vez no nos hace falta para nada dijo laeti

- cállate idiota ni siquiera sabes quien es le grito devora a laeti

- que mas da quien sea si ella no lo hace lo are y comento laeti apuntando a armin de pronto de la segunda planta se abrió una puerta de la que salio castiel riéndose

- tu eres la perra que me acorralo aquella vez lisi... ¿no? ...¿como esta el tarado de Rěnzhě ? dijo burlándose

- jade ...al decir su nombre jade le lanzo un dardo el cual esquivo con facilidad

- eso es peligroso ...grito desde arriba el pelirrojo a jade sorprendiéndome pues jade nunca avía fallado desde que tengo memoria lo que aprovecho armin y me quito mi arma apuntándome con ella

- poneos de rodillas o esta murta jade obedeció igual que devora pero laeti intento disparale entonce me disparo dándome en un brazo cerca del hombro

- la proxima la matare sin pensarlo laeti obedeció y se puso de rodillas mientras yo estaba de pie aguantando el dolor del disparo mientras jade la rabia de ver que no avía podido protegerme como los demás mientras mi hermano y nathan avían decidió entrar sin mi aprobación

- perro loco quien es bijeli drolja ( castiel javo de un salto de la segunda planta ) se que esta no es me señalo con el arma

- yo que pensaba engañarte... bueno veamos ... antes de poder decir nada mire a devora y me di cuenta que iban tras ella armin al verme con un disparo en el hombro se olvido de mi y fue un poco hacia delante donde estaban de rodillas los otro yo tenia de bajo de mi vestido puesto un pantalon corto con un cinturón en el que llevaba barios cargadores y una Tec9 para emergencias como esa el vestido que llevaba era especial al lado de la cintura se tenia un botón el cual podía quitar y de un tirón sacar la parte de abajo del vestido y eso hice con cuidado mientras castiel inspeccionaba la cara de laeti despues cogí la Tec9 cargada y la puse en la cabeza de armin

- levantaos ordene a todos que me miraban

- de pronto castiel que estaba al lado de devora la agarro por el cuello y sonrio

- aquí estas zorra blanca a se me olvidaba (puso una sonrisa burlona )tu prefieres bijeli drolja comento mientras todos estaban de pie mientras castiel agarraba a devora por el cuello con un cuchillo depositado en su abdomen

- suéltala o le mato comente fríamente mientras miraba a los otros dos que estaban asombrados por que todavía no lo avía echo y que lo normal en mi seria haber disparado a armin y despues a castiel pero solo de pensar en la sonrisa de armin me costaba apretar el gatillo

- adelante si muere sera por su ineptitud yo e venido a cumplir un trabajo al decir eso me miro con malicia y introdujo el cuchillo en el cuerpo de devora sin que yo pudiera hacer nada solo mirar mientras el traía esa sonrisa que nnca olvidare

así fue como murio mirándome a los ojos sabiendo que no podría escapar de la muerte esa vez despues de eso apareció nathan y mi hermano el que nos saco de allí mientras yo estuve intentando desde el momento que vi clavar el cuchillo en ella parar la hemorragia mi hermano nos saco por su punto de escape junto al cuerpo de devora el cual cargo jade pero demasiado tarde pues ellos ya avían cumplido el encargo

la muerte de ella no me la perdonare nunca y mucho menos a esos dos me pagaran con su sangre lo que hicieron


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

La venganza solo consigue que los asesinos perdamos la poca humanidad que nos queda ...básicamente que perdamos nuestro ser ya que no nos importa cobrar la vida de alguien inocente con tal de llevarla a cabo por eso cuando alguien muere en una misión se les proive tener armas a los implicados en el suceso por un tiempo para que desistan de la venganza pero solo hay una excepción SOLO UNA PERSONA PUEDE OBTENER VENGANZA esa persona es la cabeza del clan por lo que yo estoy en derecho de hacer lo que me plazca o eso pensaba asta que se revelo quien seria mi prometido

despues del entierro de la cual llamaban zorra blanca por sus cablellos blancos ademas sus dos animales que como todos fue corto y rápido ya que es algo que se mantiene en secreto fui a su cuarto donde estaba una zorra de pelaje blanco junto una loba del mismo tipo de pelaje

nosotros los asesino tenemos la habilidad de comunicarnos con los animales ya sea mediante palabras o telepáticamente ay varios tipos de personas

*primero los específicos son los que pueden comunicarse y entender a los animales de esa clase suelen ser lo mas común

* segundo los de familia son los que pueden hablar con animales que pertenece a la familia poco común

* despues están las personas que pueden hablar con dos tipos de animales sean específicos o de familia casi siempre solo los cabezas de familia

yo todavía no savia cual era mi animal asta que entre en el cuarto y pude entender lo que se decían entre si la zorra y loba

- ¿cuando llegara devora? se levanto la loba de donde estaba sentada y camino hacia la puerta

- no creo que tarde si esta aquí elisabet dijo la zorra levantando la cabeza acomodándola entre sus patatas

yo la verdad me sorprendí al entenderlas pero al mismo tiempo sentí un gran dolor pues devora fue la que me estuvo enseñando en secreto a disparar ademas de enseñarme artes marciales..y otras cosas ya que como mis padres tenían pensado casarme no iba a necesitar aprender a hacerlo segun mi padre pues mi marido se encargaría del clan yo solo tenia que no hacerme daño por lo que escuchar a los animales de devora esperarla de dolió mucho ya que la consideraba mi hermana mayor

- devora ( me senté en una silla y miere al techo mientras la loba hablaba )huelo la sangre de devora dijo acercándose a mi mientras la zorra se levanto de un salto nerviosa y empezaron a olisquear mis manos que todavía olían a sangre de devora mientras yo todavía no savia como decirles que le avía pasado a su dueña

-donde esta devora dijo la loba gruñendome amenazante entonce la zorra se puso en medio y gruño a la loba

- no te entiende espera que ya nos lo contara ella mejor que nadie sabe lo especiales que somos para devora entonces empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos

- si entiendo ...si os entiendo... llore con mas fuerza ya que devora me dijo antes de perder la vida ```cuida de mis pequeñas ´´yo savia que se refería a su zorra y su loba sus dos pequeñas así las llamaba siempre y entenderlas era para mi como si ella me uviera dado ese don para que de verdad las cuidara

los dos animales al verme llorar pusieron cada una ...una pata en cada una de mis piernas por lo que las mire con los ojos lloros y me dispuse a pasarlas mis recuerdos entonces me puse de rodillas y me agache primero cogí la cabeza de la zorra y la puse contra mi frente entonces ella pudo ver mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que lo ocurrido en el trabajo despues hice los mismo con la loba por lo que las dos vieron como murio y las ultimas palabras de devora que eran hacia ellas des pues de eso la zorra se puso a mi lado triste mientras la loba se molesto y comenzó a gruñir

- humana estúpida ¿porque no disparaste ? de reprocho la loba que me iba a tacar yo no me moví ya que sentia que me lo merecía pues tenia razón si hubiera matado a armin y despues disparado a castiel alomejor devora estaríais con ellas y con migo

- ya vasta (se metió la zorra en mi defensa ) ya viste el ultimo deseo de devora ella es nuestra nueva dueña dijo molesta la zorra por el comentario de la loba que estaba muy furiosa

- déjala kira tiene razón debí a verlo matado comente lo que izo enfadar a la loba que se abalanzo sobre mi entonces kira se abalanzo sobre ella y la mordió en el cuello quedando encima de ella sin apretar mucho los dientes para no hacerla demasiado daño

- yo tan bien estoy furiosa bella pero as visto sus sentimientos tu no fuiste capaz de atacar a demonio cuando estuvo apunto de morder a devora y ella te entendió así que no tienes derecho decir nada la regaño entonce la loba se quedo quieta aceptando lo que avía pasado

- ¿quien es demonio? pregunte pues no savia quien era

- es el doberman que siempre acompaña a perro loco comento kira mientras soltaba a bella la que se puso de pie y se acerco a mi mas tranquila

- ¿por que dejo que casi mordiera a devora ?dije secándome las lagrimas

- por que bella esta enamorada de el comento kira mientras bella miraba hacia otro lado indignada

- pero no te preocupes la aproxima vez yo misma lo matare como a su dueño comento con ira bella colocando una pata encima mía

- espera un momento yo me encargare de perro loco junto a elisabet encárgate tu sola de demonio dijo kira poniendo una pata sobre mi rodilla mientras me miraba yo las acaricie la cabeza a cada una y despues me tumbe en la alfombra de devora mirando al techo mientras los dos animales se acomodaban a mi lado

- lo siento..(salieron mas lagrimas de mis ojos)... de verdad se lo are pagar comente a los dos animales despues me fui quedando dormida junto a las dos que estuvieron a mi lado sabiendo que de verdad anhelaba venganza por lo que avía pasado

consegui dormir solo 5 horas asta que llego jade al cuarto de devora y me despertó para asistir a clase kira y bella al ver en mis recuerdos a castiel en mi clase decidieron que me acompañarían ya que parecían un par de perros blancos con los collares que devora les avía comprado y yo por no llevarles la contraria accedí por lo que fuimos en coche a la universidad donde en la puerta estaba demonio junto a su dueño y rosalya

- no se os ocurra atacar comente a las dos que sabian que la chica que estaba allí era amiga mía despues les toque las cabeza a las dos y caminamos hacia mi amiga y castiel al que abría disparado allí mismo si no estuviera cerca de rosalya

- hola rosa salude con una gran sonrisa

- castiel esa todavía puede sonreír dijo demonio a su dueño al que entendí perfectamente ya que era de la familia de los lobos por ser perro entonce bella comenzó a gruñir muy molesta por lo que la acaricie para que se relajara

- ya veo que controlas a los animales de otros me comento castiel con una gran sonrisa burlona por lo que le mire con instinto asesino

- vamos rosa no quiero estar cerca de este tipo comete mirando a castiel

- lo siento estoy esperando a mi cuñado si quieres adelantarte violeta esta dentro me dijo con una gran sonrisa entonces les hable telepaticamente a bella y a kira `` cuidad que este tipo no toque a rosalya ´´ a lo que ellas me contestaron `` por supuesto´´ entonces se pusieron al lado de rosalya

- te dejo con ella cuando entres irán solas a casa y me marche a ver a violeta a la entrada de mi clase la que estaba con alexy del cual esta enamorada

- violeta ¿como estas ? pregunte ignorando a alexy del que no me fiaba por ser hermano de armin

- bien ¿pudiste estudiar para tu examen ? comento con timidez antes de poder contestar sonó el timbre del comienzo de las clases por lo que entre en mi clase sin poder contestar

- asta luego violeta luego te comento como me fue en la clase dije sonriendo asta que se fue y puse una cara seria y me senté en mi sitio de siempre al lado de la ventana

despues de un momento que sonara el timbre entraron juntos lysandro y armin los que se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba para que no se sentaran cerca delante mía en la silla coloque mis pies y en la de al lado mía la mochila para que no se sentaran hay entonce se pararon

lysandro miro la silla donde pensaba sentarse y serio entonces se sentó en el asiento al lado de donde tenia los pies mientras que armin me sonrio con esa sonrisa cálida y hermosa

- ¿me puedo sentar ? dijo inocentemente como si lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado

- esta ocupado busca otro sitio dije fríamente entonce puso una cara triste

- ¿sigues enfadada por lo de ayer? ya te dije que no cambiaras de opinión agarro mi mochila y me la lanzo sentándose a mi lado lo que me izo enfadar por su descaro entonce le mire y sonreí despues con un bolígrafo que tenia en la mano lo dirigí con todas mis fuerzas hacia su pierna mas cercana

- no deberias ser tan rencorosa cuando pierdes en un juego me dijo despues de agarrar la mano en la que tenia el bolígrafo con fuerza justo a escasos centímetros de su pierna por lo que le pegue un puñetazo en su hombro el cual pareció que no sintió pues no me soltó la mano sino que la agarro con mas fuerza consiguiendo que le mirara molesta

- suéltame le grite soltando mi mano entonces me dispuse a levantarme para marcharme pero el me cogió del brazo con fuerza justo donde me avía disparado la noche anterior consiguiendo queme sentara de nuevo con una cara que reflejaba el dolor

- no seas así (dijo molesto mientras apretaba con fuerza mi brazo ) yo ya te advertí pero hiciste caso omiso al escuchar eso intente ocultar mi dolor y le mire furiosa

- te matare la proxima vez no dejare que me sonrías porque ( puse un dedo en su frente ) hay pondré una bala le dije con una sonrisa en mi boca entonces me soltó

- eso quiero verlo me respondió burlándose de mi porlo que me dispuse a levantarme otra vez

- si vuelves a levantarte teatare a la silla me amenazo con una voz escalofriante mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi por lo que sentí ira pues solo con ver su cara o la del pelirrojo me hacia recordar a devora desangrándose entonces me acerque a su oído

- inténtalo le susurre despues me levante y antes de que me pudiera agarrar me aparte un poco consiguiendo que fallara en su intento por lo que sonrio pues le pareció interesante

- profesor tengo una urgencia tengo que marcharme dije en alto y salí de la clase y me fui al servicio donde revise la venda de mi hombro la que estaba manchada de sangre pues el muy imbecil avía aplicado tanta fuerza que se avía abierto la herida despues me fui al patio donde estaban kira y bella junto a demonio peleando

- vuestra ama a muerto ¿que aras ahora bella? (dijo burlándose) porque no te vienes con castiel y con migo yo are que lo pases bien entonce kira le gruño

- si te acercas a bella te are trizas chucho de cuarta dijo kira mostrando le los dientes

- en serio zorrita aquí te espero le mostró los dientes dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella entonce me acerque corriendo mientras sacaba una 6.35 mm de mi mochila y dispare a las patas del perro para que no se acercara a kira a la que estaba apunto atacar

- tu perrito (me acerque colocándome la mochila a mi espalda mientras le apuntaba ) si te acercas un detrimento a kira y a bella te bolera la cabeza tan enana que tienes dije amenazante mientras el perro se alejo de kira entonces me puse a su lado

- ¿esta humana esta loca o que ? ni si quiera sabe que pasa comento el pero a kira y bella

- quien te dijo eso animalucho le respondí por lo que se dio cuenta que le entendía entonces de la nada apareció un cuchillo que me quito el arma de las manos

- zorra como te atreves a apuntar a mi pero apareció el pelirrojo que venia corriendo

- tu ...me abalance sobre el soltando mi mochila mientras bella y kira mantenían lejos al doberman por lo que consegui que cayera al suelo de un puñetazo

- ¿que te pasa?¿ estas loca? me dijo apartándome de el con una de sus piernas consiguiendo que cayera al suelo

- y encimas preguntas Dije levantándome del suelo mientras el hacia lo mismo

- a ya se... quieres venganza¿ es eso? zorrita (dijo burlándose ) pues tengo malas noticias me han prohibido tocar tu linda cara se rió de mi por lo que le golpe otra vez es ta vez con una patada

- pero a mi no dije con frialdad

- bueno si tanto lo de seas saco una daga que tenia en su tobillo entonces sonreí

- venga valiente le provoque mientras le decía que se acercara con mis manos

- las damas primero me izo una reverencia

- que pasa te tiemblan los pantalones me burle de el entonces sonrio

- como desees zorra se dispuso a atacarme pero entonces una voz le detuvo alguien que me avía seguido desde mi clase sin que me diera cuenta

- CASTIEL el pelirrojo se detuvo recibiendo de lleno una patada en el estomago de mi parte que le tumbo al suelo

- de verdad te faltan pantalones me burle por su reacción ante la voz de la persona a su espalda por lo que el pelirrojo se dispuso a lanzarme la daga pero fue detenido por el muchacho de los ojos y atuendo extraño que me miro desafiante por lo que dije al pelirrojo para continuar con la pelea

- lárgate le ordeno el joven a castiel mientras a mi me molestaba su intervención pero no le hice mucho caso

- demonio vamos grito el pelirrojo con mala cara a lo que el perro respondió yendose con su amo

- que paso bote de pintura te dio miedo que una chica te golpe ...(castiel ni se giro ) en verdad eres un perro ya veo que si te dicen siéntate obedeces mobiendo la cola de alegria le grite consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se para en seco pensándose si regresar o no pero al final decidió irse mientras el bicolor se acercaba a mi consiguiendo que kira y bella se le pusieran enfrente gruñendo

- cobardee chille molesta luego me tumbe en el césped y silbe para que vinieran kira y bella las que dejaron al chico que se puso de cuclillas para hablarme

- ¿porque te metiste ? le pregunte molesta

- no puedo dejar que te hagan daño me intento tocar la cara pero kira le gruño

- no sabes de mi (me levante y me puse a recoger mi arma y la daga que me lanzo castiel al principio ) si te vuelves a meter te matare tambien comente con frialdad entonces me dispuse a marcharme a mi casa pues no estaba de humor para estar mas en la universidad

- no lograras vengarte me dijo consiguiendo que me para sin moverme

- no me subestimes por lo de la otra noche entonces el soltó una sonrisa

- tu estas criada para casarte no para asesinar me dijo con seriedad lo que me molesto

- cuando acabe con tu perro repite me eso le dije despues me marche dejado lo parado

en la puerta de entrada llame a jade para que me recogiera y llevara a mi casa despues me fui a mi cuarto donde ya avían a acomodado las cosas de devora en ella entoces me deje caer en mi cama mientras kira se fue a su cama mientras bella se subió a mi cama y se tumbo poniendo si hocico al lado de mi cara molestando a kira

- bájate de la cama bella le ordeno kira molesta colocando su cabeza entre sus patas

- déjala no me moletas

- en que piensas me comento bella

- en armin no se como puede ser tan descarado dije molesta

-por que lo dices entonces le pase mi recuerdo a las dos que se acercaron curiosas

- si que es descarado el chico ese dijo bella entre risas

- como lo vea le arrancare la cabeza dijo molesta kira tumbándose al otro lado de la cama

despues de eso pase un día tranquilo asta que llego la noche y tuve que vestirme para la fiesta de mi 20 cumpleaños ademas de la presentacion de mi futuro prometido del que tenia que deshacerme de alguna manera

mi tía vino a por mi vestida de mi madre ya que no queríamos que nadie se enterase de que mis padres estaban ausentes mientras yo como seguía de luto por devora me puse un vestido negro con un brazalete de plata en mi hombro herido para que no lo vieran entonce me llevaron a una de las habitaciones de la casa donde estaba esperando mi futuro marido yo entre junto con kira mientras que bella se quedo en mi habitación descansando

pase por el pasillo y mi tía abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero entonce lo vi al bicolor enfrente mía con un lobo a su lado ademas de una sonrisa en su cara

mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira y me agarraba mi vestido con fuerza mientras en mis ojos se crearon lagrimas como era que el estaba en mi casa un miembro del clan fretuss estaba en nuestra casa para ser mi marido yo no podía aceptar eso despues de ver como el perro de ese sujeto asesinaba a la que yo consideraba mi hermana mayor no podía aceptarlo ni lo aria


	9. Chapter 9

**_agradezco_**_** los comentarios y nada espero os guste este capitulo espero los reviews con ilusión **_

**Capitulo 9 **

Mucha gente se queja de que su vida es monótona que es siempre lo mismo que les gustaría cambiarla por una mas excitante con mas emociones y sorpresas cuando escucho eso me suele molestar ...ellos tienen lo que yo deseo una vida en la que estudias en la que alomejor consigues un trabajo en el cual con seguir un dinero para ir de tiendas con tus amigas o salir un rato con ellas en la que conseguir un novio el cual puedas elegir... una vida normal en la que la sorpresa mas grave es que te pongas enferma ...con gusto les regalaría mi vida me cambiaría con quien fuera solo para no haber vivido las ultimas situaciones que tengo en la mía

la muerte de devora por mi ineptitud... darme cuenta de quienes son esos compañeros de clase nuevos ... y que ese chico el cual es el jefe del que mato a mi preciada ``hermana mayor ´´ es con el que mis padres desean casarme ¿que debería hacer ? porque entre tantos el es la persona en esta sala ...en este cuarto de todos los clanes a elegir tuvieron elegir ese el causante de la muerte de devora eso pensaba mientras me aguantaba las ganas de llorar y la ira de la situación mientras mi tía entraba en la sala

- eli este es lysandro el cabeza de familia del clan fretuss tu prometido me dijo sabiendo los sentimientos que tenia dentro ...confirmo lo que sospechaba el era mi prometido

- estas de broma...( comente con una voz baja aguantándome la rabia ) ...me marcho dije pues necesitaba estar sola despues abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir de la habitación mirando al suelo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido esa mañana

- que pasa lisi ( esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente era la de castiel por lo que mire al frente de la puerta por la que pretendía salir y le vi parado con una sonrisa victoriosa como si estuviera esperando que intentara marcharme ) intentando huir ...eso seria una gran falta de respeto hacia tu prometido... primita me dijo burlándose de mi mientras yo le mire a la cara con los ojos llorosos y mucha ira

- eli (me puso una mano en el hombro mi tía ) es tu deber entrar y hablar con el antes de que bajéis a la fiesta dijo mi tía con seriedad y una cara que reflejaba pena pues ella entendía lo que me pasaba pero tambien savia que eran mas importante aclarar el compromiso que mis padres abian echo con los del clan fretuss yo no quería saber nada por lo que me aparte de mi tía

- no me pidas eso .. porque no soy capaz de hacerlo ( empece a caminar ) si quiere hablar.. que lo haga con tigo despues me marche pasando por delante de castel quien seguía sonriendo

camine asta mi habitación abrí la puerta y me tumbe en mi cama mientras kira entraba y bella se levantaba de donde estaba y se acerco asta la cama

-¿que pasa elisabet ?¿no tenias una fiesta ? al decir eso kira le gruño

- calla idiota bella al escuchar eso puso mala cara

- no e dicho nada para que me hables así le respondió molesta bella

- deja de hablar le regaño de nuevo kira por lo que yo mesente en la cama lo que llamo la atencion de las dos

- dejad de discutir dije desanimada

-¿que paso ? volvio a preguntar bella pero esta vez preocupada

- que mi vida se a bulto un caos ( de pronto me levante de la cama y me puse a buscar ropa para cambiarme ) me voy a escapar ¿venís? les pregunte a los dos animales mientras me sacaba el vestido

- claro dijo bella

- por que no comento kira me cambie de ropa me vestí de negro y cogí unos ahorros que tenia de algún trabajo y salí de mi habitación despues me fui al sótano de la casa y me puse a buscar algunas armas pero una voz me sorprendió

- ¿te vas a algún lado ? mire a la entrada del sótano donde estaba parado jade

- no hagas eso que asustas a la gente dije mientras seguí mirando armas y colocando las en una mochila

- sabes ( se puso a mi lado ) todo el clan te esta esperando comento algo molesto pues era la primera vez que me veía huir de una situación

- me da igual ... no estoy dispuesta a aceptar el compromiso dije entonces jade soltó una risita

- no creo que sea tan mal partido al escuchar eso solté la mochila y le mire con mala cara

- el cabeza de familia del clan fetruss ¿ te parece buen partido ? pregunte furiosa entonces jade cambio su cara

- ¿y donde esta ? pregunto serio con un aura peligrosa entonces bella me hablo

-``no se lo digas ´´ yo la mire

- ¿por que ? pregunte en voz alta por lo que jade pensó que le hablaba a el entonce respondió a la pregunta

- por nada... solo me interesa contesto mientras bella me respondió a la pregunta que le hice

- `` el era novio de devora ´´ al escuchar eso mire a jade con tristeza

- devora... salia ... con jade dije en voz alta de la impresion entonces jade me miro asombrado pues eso era un secreto entre el y devora

- ¿como lo sabes ? pregunto jade molesto

- me lo a dicho bella conteste

- ya entiendo (sonrio ) tienes la habilidad de hablar con las dos miro a kira y bella

- si comente triste despues me gire y me puse a mirar unas espadas para ver cual me llebaba

- dime donde esta ... yo me encargare de quitarte esa molestia dijo con seriedad

- no ...si lo haces comenzaras una guerra entre clanes dije dejado lo que estaba haciendo

- entonces que dejo que te marches y dejes al clan sin protección ( cogió la mochila con las armas y las tiro lejos de mi ) sabes mejor que nadie que tu hermano no se puede hacer cargo de nada me dijo enfadado era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera

- tu eras el novio de devora ...¿enserio aceptarías a ese sujeto como mi marido ?dije frustrada pero para mi asombro jade me agarro del brazo con fuerza muy enfadado

- tu eres la cabeza del clan acéptalo de una vez ( de pronto me tiro con fuerza al suelo y camino asta las escaleras de la entrada del sótano mientras kira y bella se acercaban a mi ) no tracciones a los que confían en ti ...no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo... yo no empezare la guerra no lo hagas tu... cumple como cabeza de la familia ... dijo desde las escalera las cuales su vio despues de decir eso

mientras yo al escuchar eso comencé a llorar por todo pues como era posible que el que era el novio de devora a la que tendría que amar podía aguantar la rabia y decirme esas palabras cierto es que sin mi el clan seria destruido pero como aceptar que ese sujeto fuera mi prometido solo me quedaba hacer una cosa hablar con lysandro y rebajarme a pedirle que rompiese el compromiso estuve un rato tirada en el suelo siendo consolada por kira y bella asta que me levante seque mis lagrimas y salí del sótano donde fuera estaba esperando jade y nathan

- ¿que decidiste ? pregunto jade todavía enfadado

- cuidar a mi familia dije mientras pase delante de ellos y caminaba junto a kira y bella por lo que nathan y jade pusieron a caminar de tras mía

- esta si eres tu señorita dijo jade con una sonrisa

- ya pensé que tendría que encerrarte en una habitación comento nathaniel a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa

seguimos caminando asta que llegamos a la sala donde me yebo mi tía donde dentro lysandro estaba esperando mi regreso ya que mi tía me avía mandado a buscarme con nathan el cual escucho mi conversación con jade en el sótano

enfrente de la sala estaba parado perro loco con su perro el que sonrio maliciosamente al verme llegar ya que tenia ganas de segir molestándome ya que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Tantas veces pensé que podría deshacer el compromiso de matrimonio que mis padres me impusieron solo tendría que hacer una cosa enseñarle mi cuerpo a mi futura suegra para que lo revisara ya que cuando una mujer del clan de asesinos solo es criada para casarse no se la permite hacer trabajos para que su cuerpo no tenga cicatrices en el yo presupuesto que tengo alguna todas echas por devora en mi entrenamiento con armas blancas ya que ella decía que era mejor utilizar armas de verdad para acostumbrarme a su peso y manejo por lo que savia que solo enseñándole mis cicatrices a mi futura suegra seria rechazada pero cuando vi a ese sujeto en la sala inmediatamente mis esperanzas de que la otra parte deshiciera el compromiso fueron rotas solo me quedaba pedirle que lo rompiera pues aunque mis padres me hayan dejado a cargo del clan ellos siguen vivos y no puedo romper su acuerdo solo el tiene derecho a hacerlo

nathan y jade estaban detrás mía mirando a perro loco muy enfadados a mi lado estaban kira y bella mientras yo entre ellas mirando a castiel a la cara mas calmada ya que mi objetivo era convencer a lysandro y no tenia tiempo para ocuparme de el

- mira demonio si la cobarde regreso dijo burlándose de mi

- los perros como tu deverian tener su boca cerrada dijo jade molesto por lo que castiel sonrio

- ¿entonces que haces ablando ? dijo castiel

jade se dispuso a atacarle por lo que levante mi brazo para que se quedara quieto impidiéndole el paso

- no dejéis que os provoque ( camine pasando por delante de castiel ) bella vigila que no se peleen si lo hacen ya sabes que hacer despues de decir eso me dispuse a abrir la puerta

- que fría estas con migo ( me agarro el hombro con fuerza) por que no te quedas a divertirme un rato dijo con malicia yo hice caso omiso y abrí la puerta

- deberias enseñar bien a tu perro cual es su lugar dije desde la puerta despues me puse a caminar dejando la puerta abierta, lysandro el que estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de una mesa , me sonrio y se levanto

- si.. tienes razón me disculpo por eso dijo haciendo una reverencia despues miro a castiel furioso el que cerro la puerta molesto mientras yo pasaba por enfrente de lysandro y me sentaba en un sillón enfrente del suyo y kira se tumbaba a los pies del sillón mientras el lobo de lysandro la gruño llamando mi atencion

- ¿que pasa contigo? esa no es forma de estar a qui le dijo a kira que cerro los ojos pasando de lo que le dijo) creo que tendré que enseñarte como debes estar en esta sala se levanto el lobo de donde estaba sentado y le enseño los dientes a kira la que siguió sin hacerle caso

- tu chucho estas en mi casa soy yo la que tiene derecho a decir algo no tu ... kira puede actuar como desee así que que relájate y déjala le dije mirándole enfada mientras lysandro se sentaba

- cállate humana me dijo enseñándome los dientes

- en verdad no sabes enseñar a tus perros le dije a lysandro que le toco la cabeza a su lobo

- zero siéntate (dijo sonriéndome el bicolor entonces el perro obedeció inmediatamente sentándose) espero que como mi futura esposa me enseñes a controlarlos como se debe me dijo con un tono amable

- de eso quería hablarte ... no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo así que deshaz el acuerdo que hicieron tus padres le dije con seriedad entonces el cambio su actitud

- no pienso hacerlo este matrimonio me beneficia ¿ acaso pensantes que aceptaria pudiendo convertirme en la cabeza de familia de dos de los mejores clanes ? me dijo arrogante mente

- da igual que sigas con el pompromiso ... por que no lo seras ya que si soy forzada a continuar con esto me apegare a la ley de matrimonio entre los clanes de misma fuerza , por lo que tu solo seras mi marido pero no tendrás que ver en mi clan al decir eso sorprendente mente lysandro puso una cara que daba miedo y bastante escalofriante

- ya te lo dije esta mañana tu estas criada para casarte me dijo con un tono que me molesto

- tambien recuerdo haberte dicho que no me subestimaras

- cierto pero solo con ver como reaccionaste al ver a castiel matar a bijeli drolja me vasta si todos los cabezas de familia se comportaran así terminaríamos exterminados por la C.D.A.A me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad lo que izo levantar a kira muy molestas por lo que le hable telepaticamente

-``siéntate o me aras quedar mal ´´( kira volvió a tumbarse pero se le notaba enfadad) no conoces mi relación con bijeli drolja así que ...

- ¿no tengo derecho a hablar?... bueno... te contare un secretito se perfectamente que era esa mujer para ti esa es la causa que este muerta ya que por ella es que mi futura esposa tiene en su cuerpo cicatrices por no mencionar tu actitud (me comento con frialdad como si eso que me acababa de decir fuera lo as normal del mundo ) esa es la única razón por la que acepte la petición de la C.D.A.A para ocuparnos de ella entonces dime ¿tengo o no tengo derecho a hablar ?(al escuchar eso mi cara se torno pálida me levante de donde estaba sentada ya que no quería estar cerca de ese sujeto y camine hacia la puerta mareada ..no quería escuchar mas ...no quería saber mas ..solo deseaba desaparecer mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy pesado mientras sentia que estaba apunto de volverme loca por la ira ) no creas que te voy a dejar huir como antes me dijo mientras kira estaba en el suelo y el lobo de lysandro encima de ella

mi cuerpo me pesaba tanto que termine dejándome caer quedando de rodillas ¿por que tenia que soportar esto? ...por mi posición en el clan ...por la familia ... por mis padres ... ¿por que tenia que ser devora ? por mi actitud ...por mis cicatrices ... ella fue la única que me ayudo y comprendió en la familia ...la única que se opuso a mis padres y me enseño como ser una buena asesina ...la persona que mas admirativa ...la persona en la que deseaba convertirme... mi modelo ... y ahora tengo que escuchar que por que decidió confiar en mi murio ...por enseñarme ... ...por ser mi modelo... cuanto mas me repetía las razones de la muerte de devora mas me convencía de algo y llegaba a la misma conclusión

- te odio ... te odio... te odio le dije mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos que miraban al suelo

no se en que momento paso pero lysandro se puso en frente mía y se agacho para luego coger mi cara por lo que pude ver sus ojos mirandome mientra yo no me movia ya que mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado para hacer nada

- por mi puedes sentir lo que desees hacia mi ( me dijo con frialdad despues soltó mi cara y se puso de pie de nuevo) a se me olvidaba mi hermano a venido con tu amiga a conocer a mi prometida así que cambiarte y baja a la fiesta lysandro camino hacia la puerta mientras su lobo soltó a kira la que no podía levantarse abrió la puerta y salio por ella

- elisabet , kira paso corriendo bella en cuanto me vio y se puso a mi lado

- vamos dijo lysandro a castiel el que me miro y sonrio victorioso por la expresión que tenia mientras jade y nathan pasaban dentro de la habitación sin decirles nada ya que no savia que avía pasado y yo no parecía herida

- ¿elisabet que a pasado? ... me pregunto nathan pero yo no me moví o dije nada pues no podía creer mi situación

- señorita ... al escuchar a jade lo mire con los ojos lloros

- lo siento ... jade ...

- ¿que le pasa señorita? ... me dijo preocupado

- los siento... jade ...devora esta muerta por mi culpa al decir eso jade se sorprendió

- no es verdad ... no fue su culpa ... me abrazo con la grimas en sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras nathan cogió a kira en brazos

- lleva a elisabet a su habitación yo me encargo de kira dijo nathan y se marcho dejándonos a jade a mi solos estuvo consolándome un rato luego me cargo y me yebo a mi habitación


	11. Chapter 11

_**Espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews me animan mucho **_

**Capitulo 11**

``El sufrimiento es parte de la vida es lo que nos enseña y nos cambia por eso cuando sufras por algo puedes venir y contármelo así tendrás en quien apoyarte porque todos necesitamos a alguien para que el dolor no nos destruya´´ esas fueron las palabras que me dijo devora el día despues de la masacre en clan lagarto ya que me avía escapado de la casa y fue la primera en encontrarme llorando por la muerte de ken des pues de eso conocí a rosalya en el instituto y ellas me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy pero siempre que me agobiada , decepcionaba ,entristecía iba a ver a devora y me apoyaba en ella pero en estos momentos la persona en la que me apoyaba no esta para hacerlo y yo no creo tener la fuerza de enfrentarme a esto

En la zona oeste de la casa hay una habitación donde los animales de la familia principal son llevados para recibir los mejores tratamientos por cualquier herida yo estaba allí sentada junto a bella a mi lado y kira la que se avía desmallado no tenia nada grabe solo avía perdido sangre por el mordisco que le dio el lobo de lysandro despues de un rato allí kira despertó

- ¿que haces aquí ? me pregunto pues me vio nada mas abrir los ojos

- cuidarte respondí mientras le acaricie el lomo con cuidado

- deberias ir a la fiesta

- no me siento con ánimos puse una sonrisa

- idiota te recuerdo que hemos visto lo que sientes y tus recuerdos ¿que crees que hará ese tipo cuando se entere que rosalya están importante para ti como devora?

- rosa no tiene que ver con el clan adema...

- crees que le importara tiene que ver con como eres ¿o no? fue ella la persona que te ayudo a decidirte a entrenar con armas blancas reales como te propuso devora

era cierto ella me izo tomar la decisión yo estaba indecisa y parecía deprimida pues devora me avía dicho que si no entrenaba con armas reales podía enseñarme alguien mas ya que ella tenia mucho trabajo entonces rosalya se me acerco en el recreo pues me noto desanimada y me pregunto que me pasaba yo le dije que tenia que aprender a hacer algo pero que si aprendía me podía hacer mucho daño , entonces me enseño sus manos que estaban llenos de cortes le pregunte que le avía pasado entonces me contesto que estuvo a prendiendo a cocinar que savia que se aria daño pero con oír decir a la persona por la que cocino esta muy bueno le basto y valió la pena a demás que hacerse daño es normal para eso nuestro cuerpo tiene su propia forma de curarse así que si de vedad necesitaba aprender esa cosa no tenia porque tener miedo a un par de heridas para hacerlo ...por lo que yo decidí que entrenaría con devora

- rosa es la novia de su hermano ...

-¿ no as pensado que el hermano esta con ella para tenerte controlada ? deja de pensar como una estúpida niña y piensa como lo que eres una asesina ¿no harías tu lo mismo ?tener a la persona que aprecia tu enemigo cerca para tenerlo controlado y que no haga estupideces en cuanto me dijo eso kira pensé que tenia razón tantos problemas avían conseguido nublar mi mente por lo que me levante no me avía cambiado llevaba lo mismo que cuando quise huir pero aun así me dispuse a ir a la fiesta ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie mas

- me marcho... bella quédate con kira dije con seriedad al escuchar eso kira cerro los ojos como si solo se hubiera despertado para hacerme racionar de la forma adecuada

- pero no puedes ir sola me dijo bella preocupada

- no puedo ir dejando a kira a qui sola y solo confió en ti para eso ademas no estaré sola el clan entero estará allí dije con una sonrisa y despues me marche

fui al salón principal el mas grande de la casa donde deberían estar todos los invitados cuando llegue todos me miraron desde la escalera quedando quietos pues esperaban que les hablara y yo me pare a la mitad de la escalera que daba al gran salón

- buenas noches yo quería disculparme por llegar tarde ( entonces mire a lysandro molesta ) pero ya estoy aquí y deseo presentar formalmente a mi prometido ( lysandro se acerco a donde estaba yo y subió las escalera despues agarro mi mano gentilmente ) lysandro ...todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras rosalya me miraba con una cara que quería decir ``` cuéntamelo todo ´´´

- Les prometo que daré mi vida por la felicidad de eli dijo lysandro a todos los presentes que le miraban asombrados al escuchar eso asta yo pues lo dijo con una voz y una expresión en su cara que parecía cierto ese teatro me estaba dando arcadas como podía comportarse de esa manera ...mientras estaba pensando en eso se escucho algo que me aria desear por primera vez matar a alguien por el placer de verlo sufrir

- que se den un beso mire hacia quien lo dijo era castiel con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara pero eso no fue lo peor

- si un beso grito laeti de la otra punta del salón ;de la nada todos comenzaron a pedir un beso entre ese tipo y yo

lysandro aprovecho que estaba asombrada por lo que estaba pasando que acerco su cara a la mía me miro con dulzura y de pósito un beso suave con cariño en mis labios cuando me quise dar cuanta ya estaba siendo besada mientras los demás invitados aplaudían asta que aparte a lysandro y delante de todos levante mi mano y con fuerza la dirigí hacia la cara de lysandro dejando una marca roja en su cara despues me dispuse a marcharme soltando su mano la que apretó con fuerza para que no me pudiera marchar sin que nadie se diera cuenta que me estaba sujetando con fuerza mientras podia oír la risa del pelirrojo al que miraba con furia

-siento el penoso espectáculo pero eli es muy vergonzosa con estas cosas se disculpo despues bajo con migo las escaleras para llevarme ante su hermano y rosa mientras caminábamos hacia allí barias personas nos daban su felicitación por el compromiso pero solo el agradecía no tardamos en llegar asta rosalya y leig

- así que te casas ( me dijo molesta) tenias bien guardada tu relación me dijo mas molesta todavía

- rosa la verdad es que ... sentí que lysandro me apretó mas la mano para que no hablara mas

- rosa ¿te gustaría conocer a la madre de eli ? pregunto lysandro a rosalya

- claro¿ donde esta ? pregunto olvidándose de que le quería decir algo

- no se vamos a buscarla (me soltó la mano) eli quédate con mi hermano así os conocéis me dijo con amabilidad despues se fue con rosalya ... yo mire seria a leig ya que era el momento prefecto para preguntarle la duda que kira avía metido en mi cabeza

- te voy a preguntar esto y espero que seas sincero ¿ tu quieres a rosa o estas con ella porque es cercana a mi ? leig se puso serio tambien

- por esa duda que tienes le e pedido a mi hermano que me deje a hablar con tigo ...yo de verdad amo a rosalya me desligue de mi clan para poder algún día casarme con ella y tener una vida normal ya que estaba prometido a ... ( cogió aire como si no quisiese decir lo que iba a decir ) la proxima cabeza del cal Remerl ... al escuchar eso me enfade

-¿ tu eras mi prometido?... tu cabrón¿ dejaste a ese tipo ocupar tu lugar pudiendo cancelar el compromiso ? pregunte furiosa

- !no¡ espera ...cuando yo deje mi clan tenia 17 años rosa y yo estábamos saliendo ...mis padres estaban vivos por lo que para no cumplir con el compromiso y dejar de ser el proximo cabeza de familia ...mi hermano por mi bien accedió a casarse con tigo ...por eso se que no soy quien para pedirte nada pero ...te pido que comprendas a mi hermano ...el no es mala persona solo tubo que ...

- calla ...( no le deje continuar no quería escuchar mas ya que me daba igual como fuera lysandro o la razón de que tuviera la posición que tenia )...meda igual lo que me digas ...yo lo odio y odiare siempre ... así que no digas una palabra mas ...ahora si me disculpas voy a saludar a alguien me marche de donde estaba leig y me fui a un despacho contiguo a ese salón a pensar no si antes pedirle a nathan que llevara a rosalya a ese despacho lo antes posible estuve sola por primera ven en un tiempo que se me avía echo eterno

En el despacho ese hay una cadena de música con discos de música clásica coloque uno de los CD de frederic chopin solo quería relajarme pensar en todo lo ocurrido con tranquilidad y frialdad despues saque una botella de ron me senté en una silla mirando hacia la ventana me serví un baso de ron para poder estar escuchando música y analizar la situación

si es cierto que leig esta enamorado de rosa ... lyasandro no podrá hacerle nada ... entiendo porque el desea casarse con migo para poder tener dos clanes en su poder y ademas esta seguro que yo le dejare hacerse cargo de mi clan pero ¿porque esta tan seguro ? ¿que paso para que este tan seguro ? ...el se deshizo de devora por mi culpa pero no entiendo ¿por que de ella ? ya que no le interesa lo que yo sienta entonce tiene que haber otra razón pero ¿cual?... la mas probable es que se deshizo de ya por otra razón y dijo eso por que savia lo que sentia hacia ella o enverad la mato solo por como soy y las cicatrices de mi cuerpo... no es posible que aya sido solo por eso nadie hace algo así por motivos tan estúpidos ¿cual es el verdadera motivo de la muerte de devora ?...si pudiera saber con certeza que lo que me dijo es cierto ...pero si no lo es explicaría su seguridad de que le entregare el mando del clan si no eso no tiene explicación por que el sabe que no soy la típica chica criada para casarse pero que tampoco e sido criada para asesinar como los demás... por eso me menciono mi reacción cuando ese pelirrojo mato a devora ...lo que esta claro es que el intenta que no este bien emocionalmente y descubriré el motivo de eso cueste lo que cueste para romper este maldito compro...

escuche que abrían la puerta del despacho por lo que mire hacia ella ... me dieron ganas de tirar la copa hacia la puerta pues estaba lysandro de pie mirándome

- no es bueno dejar a tu prometido fuera mientras tu te escondes aquí me dijo con una sonrisa y un tono amable

- es que si estoy a tu lado me dan ganas de vomitar conteste moleta

- ¿no me invitas ? pregunto señalando mi baso

- no tengo razones .. entonces se acerco asta mi

- si no me invitas a una copa simplemente beberé de tu baso yo aleje el baso que estaba apunto de coger

- solo agradéceme que aya bajado a formar parte de tu teatrito y lárgate estoy esperando a rosa dije molesta entonce se inclino y cogió la mano donde tenia el baso con ron despues con su otra mano me quito el baso y se bebió el contenido de este en frente mía

- rosa se fue con mi hermano hace nada como los invitados que se están retirando me dijo despues cogió la botella de ron y sirvió otro baso y meló tendió

- que date lo ...yo tambien me voy a retirar ...ya que gracias a uno de tus perros tengo a alguien herido le mire molesta y me levante mientras el dejo la copa en una mesa para despues ponerse enfrente mía

- tengo que aclararte unas cosas (me puso a mano en el hombro y me sentó de nuevo de donde me avía levantado ) solo mantente quieta y escucha me dijo con seriedad despues coloco el baso de ron en mis manos

- tu te quejas de mi actitud pero parece que no te as dado cuenta de la tuya dije molesta

- bueno eso no te incumbe ya que as decidido odiarme sin saber nada de mi me dijo con esa amabilidad falsa que demuestra a todos

- tu mataste a la persona que consideraba mi hermana mayor así que te puedo odiar si deseo ¿no crees ? pregunte con una sonrisa ya que estaba harta de mostrarle mis sentimientos reales

- tampoco importa mucho lo que sientas igual te vas a tener que casar con la persona que odias dijo con arrogancia

- eso todavía esta por ver ...y si molestarme era lo que deseas prefiero irme ya que como te habrás dado cuenta no soporto tenerte cerca dije molesta

- tengo que decirte algo respecto a la universidad comento mientras se apoyaba en una mesa

- habla conteste enfada

- tienes que actuar como mi novia en la universidad no deseo que nadie se entere que esto es un compromiso arreglado ...otra cosa no te creas que esto lo hago por que siento algo por ti ni nada parecido tu eres alguien importante solo por ser lo que eres la sucesora de este clan te digo esto para que te quede claro que me da igual lo que sientas pero como te abran dicho tus padres no tienes derecho a enamorarte ya que tu solo vas a servir para tener a mis hijo así que hazte un favor y deja atrás ese sentimiento de odio no vayas hacer una estupidez que le cueste la vida a alguien

- lo siento por ti pero no pienso fingir nada tampoco me puedes obligar a nada dije calmada y seria a un que estaba furiosa por eso que me dijo

- haz lo que quieras ... luego cuando pase algo no me eches la culpa ten en cuenta que tu decidiste que sucediera me dijo con frialdad y una cara seria

- solo estas perdiendo tu tiempo ya se quien es mi enemigo solo tengo que tener mas cuidado me levante y fui a la puerta a acompañada por ese tipo

- tu no sabes quien es tu enemigo en verdad me dijo despues abrió la puerta dejándome pasar yo salí y me fui a ver a kira ya que estaba preocupada por como se encontraba


	12. Chapter 12

_**Es la primera vez que escribo narrando como un chico me a costado pero bueno espero os guste pondré el nombre del que narra en negritas a demás de desde cuando empieza a narrar **_

**Capitulo 12**

_**( Armin mientras se celebra el compromiso de elysabet y lysandro `` esta en un despacho de su casa propiedad de la C.D.A.A´´ )**_

Hola me llamo armin tengo un hermano gemelo alexy el que no sabe a que me dedico... yo hice un trato con la C.D.A.A en el que mi hermano no tendría que ver con esta vida y yo haría el trabajo de dos personas ...en verdad me encargo de muchas cosas capturo ,mato, torturo y saco información a asesinos yo era de un clan de asesinos el clan lagarto asta que fue atacado por miembros de este clan mis padres murieron protegiéndonos a mi hermano y a mi por lo que decidí proteger a mi hermano convirtiéndome en miembro de esta organización tampoco están diferente a cuando era del clan hago las mismas cosas pero en vez de por dinero ahora me dicen que es por justicia ...pero bueno nunca me e tomado las cosas muy enserio y aun así mean nombrado director de la agencia ¿ no os parece gracioso ? ...

- Señor ¿me a llamado ? este de la puerta tambien era de mi clan de asesinos su nombre es kenthin tiene el cabello marrón y ojos verdes ademas mi hermano esta enamorado de el es mi segundo al mando ya que es eficiente en su trabajo y me encanta tomarle el pelo sin decir que conoce mi punto débil

- si pasa y siéntate dije con una sonrisa mientras kenthin se sentaba en una silla enfrente de mi

- ¿que deseas de mi ? me pregunto con seriedad

- tengo una sorpresita para ti ( abrí un cajón de la mesa y cogí la arma de elysabet una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules la amiga de la infancia de kenthin ) ¿ te suena ? al verla la cogió inmediatamente y la reviso despues me miro furioso

- esto es de elisabet ¿como lo tienes ? pregunto muy interesado y molesto

- estuvo en el ultimo trabajo dije con una sonrisa ya que savia que le estaba molestando

- entonces sigue trabajando ... debería estar apunto de prometerse dijo molesto

- y eso te inquieta dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

- sabes que la aprecio como a una hermana ella siempre fue amable con migo cuando otros niños me incordiaban por mi estatura y mis otras cualidades poco favorables para ser de el clan dijo colocando de nuevo la pistola en la mesa con sumo cuidado

- ¿ te gustaría verla de cerca ? pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa pues tenia intención de molestarle

- ya lo hice cuando salio de tu clase vi lo guapa que es ... ya entiendo porque sigues detrás della sabiendo que esta comprometida ( despues de decir eso ultimo cruzo sus brazos ) yo me conformo con vigilar de lejos que no se haga daño

- siempre le quitas la diversión a todo dije molesto por el comentario por lo que el me sonrio con amabilidad

- y tu le pones demasiada diversión a todo me dijo con amabilidad

- bueno ya no importa ...tienes un trabajo ... contra elisabet y haciendo equipo con perro loco ( me miro furioso ya que no soporta hacer trabajo contra elysabet y menos formar equipo con perro loco ) ten en cuenta que ella es una asesina y nosotros...

- eso lo tendrías que tener en cuenta tu... te recuerdo que todavía sigues loco por ella ... ¿como aras cuando te apunte con un arma? ... me comento molesto

- ya lo a hecho ...y... sigo aquí ...ademas le quite su preciada arma le sonreí con arrogancia

- si empre igual ... bueno que vas hacer ya sabes que su compromiso es pronto si sigues jugando contra ella en esos juegos de matar al contrario terminara sabiendo como piensas y podía causar problemas ...¿no as pensado alejarte de ella ?

- ¿ y tu?... hermano protector me burle de el

- eso es diferente yo no me e metido en su clase para poder hablar con ella y tener la cerca me dijo molesto

- bueno en definitiva ... ni tu ...ni yo vamos a cambiar nunca ( suspire despues saque de uno de los cajones una carpeta ) prepara el trabajo y no la mates ni dejes que ese idiota lo haga ( kenthin cogió la carpeta y se levanto camino unos pasos cuando me di cuenta que me olvidaba de decirle algo ) ken ( miro hacia atrás molesto entonces le tire la pistola que el le avía regalado a elisabet de pequeños ) devuélvesela me miro y extrañamente en el me sonrio con malicia y me la tiro de regreso

- tu se lo quitaste... devuélveselo tu ...no me metas en tus marrones dijo de espaldas yo le mire asombrado asta que salio de la habitación despues me puse a pensar mientras miraba el nombre grabado en la pistola Elysabet

en serio fue difícil estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo observando en silencio y ahora lo mas seguro es que me deteste ademas para colmo el maldito de kenthin no para de recordarme que su compromiso sera oficial pronto ...¿quien sera su prometido? a un que tampoco me importa mucho no pienso permitir que se case con nadie ahora que estoy cerca de ella ¿como puede ese hermano mayor postizo decirme que me aleje de ella ? si el no lo hace siempre vigilandola como perrito guardián a un que me ayudo a espantar a casi todos los chicos interesados en ella... no tiene por que siempre decirme lo mismo... no se da cuenta que eso desanima di un suspiro y me fui a la cama no quería pensar mas en eso

al día siguiente me quede dormido y llegue tarde era el descanso entre clases estaba en la entrada del recinto podía ver el edificio de las clases de lejos a la vez que vi a elisabet salir del edificio sola y dirigirse hacia el invernadero enserio estuve luchando contra la tentación de ir a verla y hablar con ella pero no pude evitarlo tantos años reprimiendo esas ganas que ahora que tengo oportunidad no puedo controlarme ...es como si el juego que as tenido prohíbo jugar desde que supiste de su existencia un día de la nada te dejen hacer lo que desees ¿como evitar jugar a ese juego que tanto deseas ? imposible

entre al invernadero elisabet estaba tumbada en un banco que tenia el invernadero con los ojos cerrados ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia ¿ como puede comportarse así sabiendo que tiene enemigos en esta universidad ? me dieron ganas de enseñarle que le puede pasar si baja la guardia en un sitio así pero me aguante ya que no deseo que me deteste mas si es que es posible

- elysabet no deberias estar en un sitio así ( ella se sentó y me miro molesta pero no me dijo palabra ) ¿hola me escuchas ?( no me dijo nada cogió su mochila y se levanto )¿ me estas ignorando ? ( pregunte un poco molesto impidiéndole el paso pues se quería ir ) ¿sabes que te puedo atar al banco para que te estés quieta ? ( dije con frialdad ya que me empezó a mosquear su actitud en cuanto dije eso se sentó de nuevo en el banco lo que me tranquilizo y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento por sentarse ) ¿puedo sentarme ? (señale el banco pero ella solo me miro enfadada despues miro hacia otro lado ) lo tomare como un si ( que demonios la pasa no e echo algo para que me ignore de esta manera ...`` me puse a pensar mientras los dos estábamos en silencio´´.. o sera ...si seguro es eso ) ¿ te a entrado una rabieta y as decidido pagarlo con migo ignorándome ? ( su cara reflejo asombro al escuchar eso ...así que esta enfadada y lo esta pagando con migo ...bueno la conozco lo suficiente para conseguir que deje su orgullo y cabezonería me puse a buscar mi psp en el bolso ) sabes han sacado un nuevo juego lo acabo de comprar si quieres te lo dejo ( le extendí la psp ella la miro se que tenia ganas de cogerla y ponerse a jugar pero como es cabezota a mas no poder volvió a retirar la mirada de la consola ) ¿en serio no quieres jugarlo ? ( lo intente otra vez pero esta ni miro la consola entonce la guarde ) me voy a cercar ¿esta bien? ( no me contesto nada por lo que me acerque a ella me molesta tanto que sea así con migo ) sabes mi hermano me menciono que tu le ayudaste en un trabajo siendo su modelo la verdad quería agradecerte por eso así que dime ¿ que te parece si te doy un beso en señal de agradecimiento ? ( se que no debo jugar con esas cosa pero me molesta tanto su actitud mientras yo la mirada ...ella se levanto sin dejarme ver su cara con intención de irse yo me levante y agarre su mano despues tire de ella consiguiendo que ella cayera en cima de mi ...elysabet es mas bajita que yo por lo que su cara estaba hundida en mi pecho termine a abrazadola sin que ella dijera nada o lo impidiera estaba tan a gusto en paz estuvimos un rato así asta que de pronto me empujo eso me molesto tanto como pudo arruinar el momento de esa forma tan brusca la agarre con fuerza de la cintura para que no pudiera escapar por lo que me miro a los ojos pude observar que estaba enfada ) si de seas marcharte solo tienes que decirme una cosa ( dije molesto despues sonreí arrogante pues estoy seguro que lo dirá con tal de huir de esta situación ) señorito armin no quiero que me de el beso suélteme por favor ( ella al escuchar eso miro hacia otro lado indignada¿ en serio piensa dejar que la bese solo por orgullo ?...con mi mano libre la cogí de la cara con subidas pero con fuerza ya que deseaba que me mirara ) ¿ en serio dejaras que te de un beso por no dejar atrás tu orgullo ? ( pregunte con seriedad ella a parto la mirada con vergüenza mientras un tono rosado tirando a rojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas estaba tan hermosa afloje la mano que tenia sujetando su cara y acaricie su mejilla y luego colo que la mano en su nuca mientras la miraba a los ojos ...cuantas veces e soñado con besarla con acariciarla pero nunca pensé que seria así y tan pronto tampoco es que ella se niegue a que la bese no me a dicho ni una palabra... yase que no lo a hecho por cabezota pero si de verdad no desea que la bese me abría pateado o algo ) no me pienso echar atrás si deseas que pare puedes pedírmelo como te dije ...la dije serio ella no me miro seguía mirando a otra parte mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas no pude aguantar mas las ganas de hacerlo ella no me dice que no lo haga ni me lo impide ... me acerque a sus labios y me dispuse a besarla cuando alguien entro al invernadero por lo que los dos miramos inmediatamente a la puerta donde vimos de pie al pelirrojo del clan fretuss con una sonrisa en su cara que dirigía a elysabet

- ya veo que lo pasas bien primita dijo con un tono burlón mirando elysabet a la que solté ya que la notaba incomoda

- ¿que le importa a un perro lo que haga o deje de hacer ella? pregunte furioso ya que ese idiota avía estropeado mi primera oportunidad de besar a elysabet entonces el sujeto se acerco y intento pasar su mano por el hombro de elysabet la que le dio un manotazo a la mano del pelirrojo provocando que este la sonriera con malicia

- a mi me importa poco ( dijo el pelirrojo mientras elisabet comenzó a marcharse del invernadero ) pero a mi jefe su prometido creo que le importaría bastante me dijo el pelirrojo impidiéndome el paso mientras elysabet se iba del invernadero despues de que saliera el se fue detrás de ella dejándome solo en ese sitio

Así que su prometido es alguien importante ..el cabeza de familia del clan fretuss ...Enigma ... mi plan no podrá funcionar si es así ...``` me senté en el suelo ´´´... que importa si el plan no funciona tengo mas opciones ... no pienso dejar que nadie se acerque a ella ... no dejare que la aparten de mi ... han sido ya demasiados años oculto pensando en ella ... yo no soy como kenthin que se conforma con cuidar de ella ...¿sabeis cual es mi peor cualidad segun kenthin? ...el dice que soy muy egoísta y posesivo ... estoy seguro que lo dice por elysabet ya que sabe lo que pienso al respecto...el sabe que no dejare que se aleje de mi aunque tenga que encerarla en algún lugar para que solo me mire a mi


	13. Chapter 13

_**Si el otro día le pareció raro la forma de pensar de armin ya veréis a lysandro ... me encanto escribir este capitulo espero que os guste y espero los comentarios con ansias **_

**Capitulo 13 **

_**( lysandro despues de su fiesta de compromiso `` en su cuarto ´´´) **_

Mi nombre es lysandro ...cuando yo era muy joven estaba enamoro de una chica que yo conocía ...rosalya la cual era mi amiga antes de enterarme que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano leig ...y mi hermano de ella ...esta muchacha siempre me hablaba de dos personas la primera leig y la segunda una a miga suya llamada elysabet la cual yo savia que era la prometida de leig ...un día cuando mi hermano tenia 17 discutió con nuestros padres y dejo de ser la proxima cabeza del clan porque estaba enamorado de rosalya ...yo hable con rosa la que me dijo que salia con leig y se querían mucho ...no pude arrebatar la felicidad a rosa por eso hable con mis padres y me comprometí a cuidar de la familia por lo que me convertí en la próxima cabeza de familia de mi clan ...unos años después mis padres murieron quedando yo al mando ...para prepararme para ser buen cabeza del clan en el futuro estuve en el extranjero y distanciado de rosa ella casi se avía olvidado de mi ... entonces regrese hace poco para cumplir con mi promesa ... yo la tengo mucho cariño pero no se si es por que es la novia de mi hermano o por lo que sentía por ella ...tampoco importa mucho yo tengo un compromiso que cumplir casarme con elysabet la futura cabeza de familia de el clan que mas problemas nos a dado ... es una niña de cara bonita nada común ya que fue criada para casarse pero una miembro de el su clan sin tener motivos la enseño a comportarse como asesina por lo que no tiene esa actitud sumisa que suelen tener las chicas criadas con el fin del matrimonio ...a esa niña orgullosa la mostré hace unos días lo que es ver morir a alguien cercano... pensé que eso le sobrepasaría y seria mas fácil de controlar ... pero esa niña de cara bonita tubo la osadía de enfrentarme ... no sirvió de nada aliarme con la C.D.A.A me costo trabajo convencer al antiguo director de esta organización para asesinar a la persona mas importante en su vida ...para nada... como detesto a esa mocosa estúpida vive en su mundo de alegría pero yo pienso destruirlo no pienso dejar que me estropee los planes de futuro para mi clan

- lysandro tu hermanito quiere entrar a hablar con tigo me dijo castiel desde la puerta

- dile que pase ...y vete a dormir de una vez ...le ordene mientras me quitaba la chaqueta el cerro la puerta y se marcho en mi mesilla tenia unos papeles de un trabajo los saque y tire en la cama des pues me senté y me puse a repasarlos ya que no deseo olvidarme de nada ya que tengo mala memoria y se me suelen olvidar cosas

- lysandor soy yo puedo pasar se escucho del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

- claro pasa( dije con alegría entonces leig entro y se puso enfrente mía ) siéntate (le dije señalando un par de sillas luego me levante mientras el se sentaba fui al escritorio de mi cuarto y saque una botella de ron con dos vasos en los que serví un poco después deje la botella encima del escritorio y me fui a sentar a su lado ...antes de sentarme en mi silla le entregue a leig un vaso el que lo cogió ) bueno ¿que querías ? mi hermano me miro serio

- iré al grano ...¿sabes que hable con tu prometida ? me pregunto con un tono de enfado en su voz

- si ¿y que ? pregunte molesto no me hacia gracia como empezaba esta conversación

- ¿ sabes que ella te odia ? esa pregunta me hizo gracia ...```esa niña estúpida no podía callarse sus sentimientos esta claro que no sirve para nada y luego dice que es asesina ´´´...

- si... pero no me interesa lo que sienta ... ni que a mi me agradara después de decir eso le di un trago a mi vaso

- eres imbecil (me dijo enfadado mi hermano ) esa chica te odia y no te interesa... te vas a casar con ella ¿como es que no te importa ?

- leig ( me puse serio también ) ¿alguna vez te preguntaste lo que siente la persona que asesinas ? pregunte sin expresión alguna en mi cara

- claro que no me respondió molesto

- entonces¿ porque tengo que pensar en como se siente ella? es solo otro trabajo mas dije con frialdad ya que así lo sentia

- lysandro tu matrimonio no es un trabajo ... tiene que ver con la persona con la que piensas compartir tu vida si no deseas compartirla con ella solo deshaz el compromiso me dijo intentando hacerme razonar

- no lo entiendes hermanito esto no tiene que ver con migo esto es un compromiso importante para todo el clan esa niña de cara bonita puede sentir lo que desee que a diferencia de ella... yo se que beneficia a mi familia dije con arrogancia

- ya pero el clan ... no merece que pierdas la oportunidad de que alguien te am ...

- leig no digas mas ...yo estoy en la posición que deberías estar tu ... la que abandonaste por tu novia ...no te metas en problemas internos del clan ... saves que ya no son responsabilidad tuya... hace tiempo renunciantes a decidir lo que le pasaría a esa niñata estúpida ... dije furioso no soporto que me replique en estas situaciones agenas a el ... que el... aya decidido dejar de lado el clan por enamorarse no quiere decir que yo falle a todos sobretodo porque yo ya me enamore una vez y no abra una segunda...mi vida entera ...es esta vida ...que el me cedió

-¿ no tengo derecho a aconsejar a mi hermano pequeño ? pregunto mirando al vaso con tristeza

- desde que dejaste el clan no tienes derecho a aconsejarme sobre estas cosas( dije molesto ) si no deseas decirme nada mas puedes marcharte se levanto desanimado de la silla dejo el vaso al lado de la botella y se fue asta la puerta la que abrió sin irse

- no tendré derecho ...pero te daré el consejo quieras o no ... deshaz el compromiso antes de que te enamores de esa niña de cara bonita como tu la llamas ... o de otra persona ... ya que cuando pase sera demasiado tarde después de decirme eso se marcho

yo enamorarme de esa chiquilla molesta ... eso seria una broma ... reconozco que es guapa y me atrae pero de eso a enamorarme es un largo camino que no pienso recorrer ... no soporto que demuestre tan abierta mente sus sentimientos tampoco soporto lo impulsiva que es y lo que mas detesto de ella es que se cree que puede detener mis planes ... esa niña de cara bonita la cual tiene una sonrisa que pienso destruir no va a hacerme cambiar tengo mis propios planes en los que ella solo se encargara de tener y cuidar a mis hijos nada mas

me levante de la silla y estuve asta tarde repasando los papeles para el trabajo que tengo que hacer en la mañana siguiente para mas tarde irme a la cama

el día después hice el trabajo sin contratiempos pero me perdí las clases llegue a casa tarde ya que tuve que salir del país para poder realizar el trabajo no fue difícil un disparo de lejos en la frente y me largue solo tuve que esperar el momento indicado cuando regrese a mi casa fui a ver a castiel pues le mande que vigilara a esa niña ademas tengo que entregarle un trabajo para hoy en la noche que ya esta planeado solo tiene que seguir mis ordenes así que llame a su cuarto

- oye voy a pasar( abrí la puerta desde la que vi a castiel tumbado en su cama desecha con solo los boxer puestos y fumando un cigarrillo ) ¿ya la as traído de nuevo ?

- si ..esta en la ducha dijo sentándose yo fui asta el cuarto de baño de la habitación y cogí un albornoz después abrí la ducha

- lárgate le dije mirando furioso a debrah una chica insoportable amiguita de castiel le tire el albornoz y salí del cuarto de baño mientras castiel dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero de encima de su mesilla con una de sus sonrisas mirándome todavía no entiendo porque me hice amigo de un tipo como el

- no tienes que entrar así salio chillando la chica del curto de baño castiel se levanto cogió la ropa de debrah y se la tiro a la cara

- vete de una vez dijo molesto ya que no soporta que me hablen mal

- pero gatito ... dijo su amiguita con una voz que daba pena

- que te largues grito mas molesto todavía mientras yo me senté en una silla enfrente de su escritorio

- idiota chillo la chica y se largo cerrando la puerta de un portazo castiel se sentó en su cama y se encendió otro cigarrillo pues el otro se avía consumido

- te e mencionado mil veces que no quiero a esa estúpida en mi casa dije molesto

- joder lysandro me pasa buena información que quieres

- no me importa llévala a un hotel para eso te pago ¿no crees ?

- si señor (dijo con sarcasmo ) y bien ¿cual es mi trabajo ? pregunto levantándose después dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se fue a su armario cogió una camiseta y se la puso después volvió a coger el cigarrillo y se sentó en la cama de nuevo

- esta en esta carpeta lee todo bien ... y cumple todas las ordenes que te e puesto no quiero que hagas estupideces ...

- si señor (me dijo des de la cama mientras apagaba el cigarrillo ) por cierto tengo algo que contarte muy interesante de tu querida prometida dijo con una sonrisa que me molesto

- pues habla dije mirándolo un poco molesto

- la niña de cara bonita parece que tiene un enamorado dijo con una sonrisa burlona yo me moleste mucho esa idiota por eso tenia tantas ganas de romper el compromiso

- quien es dije furioso

- eso es lo mas gracioso de todo ... (se levanto del la cama cogiendo un teléfono móvil de su mesilla y camino hacia mi buscando algo en el cuando estaba enfrente a mi me entrego el teléfono ) ... no te parece muy tierna... enamorada de la persona que me ayudo a matar a la zorra de de su mentora ...

en su teléfono había una foto de esa imbécil apunto de besarse con el director de la C.D.A.A

- esa imbécil.. la advierto ayer que no haga tonterías y las hace nada mas me doy la vuelta ... deje el teléfono encima de la mesa

- es cierto que es bastante estúpida ...pero tu también ... castiel siempre es igual habla con migo sin pensar mira que me enfada esa actitud pero bueno se gano poderlo hacer ya que es un gran amigo para mi pesar

- quieres que me enfade mas dije furioso al pelirrojo el que no quitaba esa sonrisa de su cara

- lysandro a una mujer solo la puedes controlar de una forma

- ¿y cual es casanova? pregunte con sarcasmo

- enamorarla ...( eso me asombro su respuesta ¿como podía ser tan simple ?).. las mujeres son estúpidas si haces algo por ellas se enamoran ayudarla en algo... proteges de algo y conseguirás ( me mostró la imagen del celular de nuevo) esa cara que le pone a el te la pondrá a ti y no podrá decirte que no a nada

castiel normalmente dice estupideces pero en esta ocasión parece que se le prendió una lucecita ya que puede ser cierto pues nina aria cualquier cosa por mi si yo se lo pidiera y solo por que esta enamorada de mi ...pensé un rato y se me ocurrió la idea perfecta

- llama a tu amiguita dila que tiene un favor que hacerte... también necesito que me consigas cual es el próximo trabajo de el pequeño y querido hermano menor de esa idiota ...

- si señor dijo castiel después se macho de su cuarto dejado me en el

esa niña de cara bonita no sabe el erro tan grande que a cometido... ya que conseguiré que se enamore de mi y luego igual que le pasa a nina dará su vida solo por que yo me digne a mirarla


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**( elysabet despues de lo ocurrido con armin en el invernadero ...estaba caminando por la universidad )**

¿Porque cuando tu cabeza dice una cosa ,sentimientos incomprensibles te hacen hacer otra ? odio esto me siento tan idiota cuando solo deseaba tener un día tranquilo asta e estado evitando a rosalya para no responder preguntas que para mi mala suerte ahora me hacen todos pues mi querida amiga a estado alardeando que seremos familia algún día ya que estoy comprometida con el hermano de su novio ... están mona ojala yo pudiera estar tan feliz como ella ...pero si supiera quien es ese tipo y lo que a echo o podría hacerle no estaría tan feliz de mi desgracia a un así le contare que es un compromiso arreglado lo mas pronto posible tambien se lo tendré que decir a violeta ella es una buena amiga tambien ...``supire pues me acorde de armin ´´´... un beso ... sus ojos me miraban tan bonito ... yo la verdad quería que me besase ... soy penosa desear que un tipo así me bese es horriblemente patético ... debería odiarlo ... pero quería su beso tampoco es que me ayan besado mucho el único ... yo que estaba caminado hacia la clase de rosalya me quede parada

- le odio ... le odio ...dije en voz alta ese cerdo del clan fretuss como pudo darme un beso delante de toda mi familia deseo su muerte ...mi beso... mi primer beso robado por ese tipo odioso como puede ser tan cínico...

- no te tomes tan mal mi intervención primita me dijo una voz a mi espalada yo camine sin decirle nada no quería hablar con el idiota pelirrojo ahora pero me agarro con fuerza de mi muñeca evitando que continuara caminando por el pasillo del edificio

- suéltame le exigí intentando soltarme pero el apretó con mas fuerza su mano

- solo quiero comentarte algo dijo molesto por algo no se el que... observo el pasillo entonces se puso a caminar dirigiéndose a los baños arrastrándome con brusquedad

- déjame en paz teñido de mierda ... ( apretó el paso y tiro de mi con mas fuerza ) me estas haciendo daño imbecil ¿que aras si se lo digo a tu dueño ? perro de mierda le grite enfada mientras el abrió con brusquedad el baño de los hombre y me tiro dentro haciéndome caer ...pasando el despues

- contarle ¿ el que ? ... ( se burlo de mi mientras me levantaba del suelo ) a yase ...¿ que estas dejadote manosear por el director de la C.D.A.A ? eres una zorra astuta me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi con una sonrisa extraña

- y tu en perro inútil le conteste enfrentándolo

- ya veo que tu mentora te enseño su especialidad ... eres como esa zorra blanca siempre enfrentando a quien no de vía ...( ese comentario me enfado cosa que ese tipo noto ) ... puede que termines como ella ... siendo atravesada por uno de mis preciados cuchillos ... mi paciencia termino con esas palabras mi mano se movió antes de poder pensar cerré mi mano con fuerza y despues con toda la ira que tenia acumulada golpee la cara del pelirrojo girando su cara

- si vuelves a hablar de devora ... te juro que me suplicaras que te mate ...antes de poder decir nada mas comenzó a reír dándome miedo por lo que me aleje de el caminado unos pasos para atrás

- pegas fuerte ( me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa ... tenia sangre que le salia del labio la que limpio despues su cara con esa sonrisa cambio a una tenebrosa ) tienes mucha suerte ... de ser quien eres ( se acerco a mi mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta )¿ que crees que ara tu futuro esposo cuando vea esto ?me mostró una foto de su móvil en la que se veía a armin apunto de besarme

- crees que me importa le dije molesta mientras miraba la puerta que el tipo me impedía alcanzar

- no eres muy inteligente ... no conoces a lysandro guapa ... enfadarlo es poner tu vida o la de los que te rodean en peligro me dijo molesto

- igual que molestarme a mi conteste desafiándole

- cuando me estés llorando por tu vida te recordare esas palabras

- yo nunca lloraría por mi vida soy asesina ... estoy preparada para morir si no me crees ... mata me aquí y ahora si no lo haces déjame marchar le dije entonces se aparto de enfrente mía lo que me sorprendió

- la muerte no es suficiente para ti ... ten por seguro que por lo que as echo hoy ... te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida ya que lysandro no sabe perdonar ... dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta del baño

- ni que yo le interesara ... ya me dejo claro que soy solo la persona que parirá a sus hijos ... no le importara mucho con quien me meta dije marchándome del baño dejando a pelirrojo con unas palabras en la boca no pudo decirme nada mas

estuve caminando asta la clase de rosalya que no esta lejos de ese cuarto de baño y espere al descanso que tardo un rato en llegar por lo que me puse a pesar en la consecuencia de esa foto que el pelirrojo me tomo con armin

maldito teñido ... como puede ser tan metiche que le importa con quien me meta es mi vida no tiene que veer ni con el ni con el cínico de su dueño ... de seguro le enseñara esa foto en la que salgo con armin ... lo que me recuerda que armin es tan culpable como esos dos de la muerte de devora ¿por que actuó así con el ? maldita sea ¿que me esta pasando ? ... cuando estoy tan cerca de el se me olvida que el esta involucrado en lo ocurrido con devora ... ``` mientras pensaba ...el chico ese que estaba en la puerta de mi clase el otro día se puso a mi lado tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño ... por alguna extraña razón siento que le conozco me le que de mirando ´´´´´... ¿de que me sonara ? ... ¿ le conoceré de algo ? ... creo lo mejor seria preguntarle pero se vera raro ... bueno si una desconocida me preguntara ¿ te conozco ? me daría mala espina -...

- ... oye ¿te pasa algo ? me pregunto el chico mirándome estañado

- no ... bueno si ... ¿te conozco de algo ? ... ( me miro con asombro ) es que creo que te e visto antes aclare entonces me sonrio con amabilidad

- no creo...pero me hubiera encantado conocerte de algo me dijo con una sonrisa radiante

- bueno eso tiene arreglo ...( le sonreí y extendí una de mis manos ) me llamo elysabet ¿y tu ? el muchacho miro mi mano despues la agarro

- soy kenthin encantado dijo apretando mi mano con cuidado despues la soltó

su nombre me recordó a ken... mi preciado ken ... desearía que pudiera estar vivo para contarle todo lo que siento ... mi dolor ... mis problemas ... mis alegrías ... pero no es posible

- ¿te encuentras bien ? pregunto preocupado pues cuando pienso en ken mi cara se ve muy triste

- o ...si ...( comente con una sonrisa ) ...¿ que haces aquí ? pregunte cambiando de tema

- nada esperar a un amigo...

- yo tambien espero a una amiga...

de pronto salio el profesor de la clase ...por lo que ... no tardo mucho en salir alexy acompañado de rosalya

- hola elysabet (me dijo alexy con una sonrisa pero yo no le conteste ) ¿que te pasa con migo ? desde el otro día me miras extraño ¿e echo algo que te molesto ?... pregunto preocupado mientras rosalya me miraba molesta por no haberle dicho nada de lysandro y el compromiso

- pregunta a tu hermano despues de decir eso agarre a rosalya y me largue de hay sin decir adiós... no caminamos mucho ya que rosa estaba enfada y me grito

- suéltame ( yo la solté inmediatamente pues la vi enfada ) ¿ por que le hablas así a alexy ? siempre te as llevado bien con el ...

- por nada ... rosalya tengo que hablarte de lo que paso en mi casa

- es cierto ¿ porque no me dijiste nada? ...¿ que pasa no confías en mi ? ...¿ sabes que te quiero mucho ? eres mi mejor amiga ...¿ por que ocultarme algo así?...

- rosa ... es un compromiso arreglado por mis padres ... yo no quiero casarme con lysandro ... (rosa se me quedo mirando asombrada ) tenia que a verte dicho que estaba prometida ... pero no savia quien era asta ayer las dos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos sin decir nada

que mas puedo hacer que esperar que me diga algo ... me siento tan avergonzada ella vio como el me beso ... que pensara de lo que acabo de decir ... ¿por que no me dice nada ? ¿ por que no me grita o interroga ? cuanto mas vueltas le daba a la falta fe palabras de rosa mas triste y nerviosa me ponía

- ey ¿que tal estáis? primitas ...dijo acercándose saludando con la mano ... el... siempre el ... teñido odioso cuando estoy haciendo algo importante a parece para arruinarlo ... rosalya hizo caso omiso al llamado de castiel y muy molesta con lagrimas en los ojos me miro

- leig ... me dijo en voz baja pero no la escuche bien

- ¿ que ?

- ¿leig lo savia ? no entendí a que se refería ya que mi problema numero uno acaba de llegar y ponerse detrás de rosalya

- rosa lo hablamos en otra parte es que ... intente que nos largáramos

- Ely ... ¿ mi novio sabe que es un acuerdo ? me pregunto chillando ...cosa que me sorprendió

¿que debo hacer ? ... su novio lo savia...¿ pero que le digo? ...`` si lo sabia pero no puede hacer nada al respecto ´´´´... mierda de vi pensar antes en que sentiría rosalya´... ¿que la digo? ...

- ¿leig ? ...si lo savia ...¿ no te contó ? ( comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con un tono burlón en sus palabras )... el estaba prometido... a tu ( mierda de tipo ...cállate ) ...amiga antes que lysandro... rosalya comenzó a llorar despues que ese cerdo hablara de mas

- rosa eso fue hace mucho ...el teñido este no sabe ni de lo que habla ... rosa escucha leig dejo el compromiso para estar con tigo ... así que no llores el te ama ya lo sabes ( al escuchar eso lloro mas fuerte ) rosa ... venga rosa ... comencé a acariciar su espalda sin darme cuanta que la situación iba a empeorar

- rosalya ¿ que te pasa ? pregunto leig a mi espalda sorprendiéndome

... estupendo ... no se si esto puede empeorar mas ... dios mio ... yo no soy buena para estas cosas ... como arreglo esto ahora ... solo deseo un día tranquilo y solo recibo problemas ... de vi quedarme a cuidar a kira en casa ...

- rosa habla esto con leig yo te responderé cualquier pregunta despues ... le dije a rosa me aparte de ella dejando a leig el camino libre ...despues sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba apunto de hacer cogí de la mano al pelirrojo.. llevándomelo de allí

ahora mismo rosa es muy importante para mi...y lo mejor es que hable con leig sin que nadie los moleste ... desearía ser yo la persona que mas necesita pero ...esa persona es leig


	15. Chapter 15

**_nuestros queridos chicos han comenzado a moverse ... ya me contáis que os pareció ...gracias por el apoyo a todas y todos :p_**

**Capitulo 15**

La vida esta llena de tentaciones ... todas y cada una de ellas pueden tener dos consecuencias ...la primera : que sin darte cuenta te metas en problemas ... la segunda : que el momento en el que caiste en la tentación te sige como un fantasma y deseas repetirla una... otra ... y otra vez ... por lo que nunca puedas escapar de ella ... pero hay vece en las que las dos consecuencias te son regaladas ... por eso cuando la tentación en persona te pregunte ...dile que no

- me vas a soltar o prefieres que te acompañe a algún otro lado ... ( la verdad no me percate que seguía con este tipo de la mano aviamos salido del edificio y estaba de su mano ¿como fui capaz de cogerle de la mano ? ...```` mire mi mano junto a la suya asqueada y me solté inmediatamente ) ... no seas exagerada as sido tu quien me acogido la mano ...quien sabe adonde me llevarías si no te digo algo ... me dijo molesto

- es tu maldita culpa ... te saque de allí por bocazas ¿ quien te mando hablar de mas ? dije reclamadole su comportamiento entonces esa sonrisa odiosa que solo el tiene apareció de nuevo

- tu carita indecisa... ¿ en que pensabas ? ... de seguro mentirle a tu amiga dijo burlándose... lo que me molesto

- yo no pensaba mentirle imbecil ... sin saber como ...ni porque ya estaba de nuevo discutiendo con este tipo

- ¿entonces que pretendías? me pregunto con esa condenada sonrisa y los brazos cruzados

- pues decirle las cosas de una forma mas sube conteste sin saber porque tenia que explicarle nada supongo que lo hacia porque me sentia ofendida

- venga ya ... no hay forma suave de decirle a alguien que su novio era tu prometido ... me dijo con un tono muy molesto

- tu que vas a saber de como decir nada ... eres un asesino sin sentimientos ... despues de decir eso la cara del teñido cambio a una que reflejaba asombro y enfado que no me gusto nada pensé que me iba a gritar ... golpear ...cualquier cosa ... menos lo que hizo me miro raro despues se dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada o mirarme de nuevo ... me quede hay de pie esperando algo pero no paso nada solo vi como se alejaba cosa que sin saber porque me sentó mal ...asta llegue por un momento a sentir pena por el ...

no me quede mucho tiempo en la entrada del edificio ya que tenia que entrar a clases ese día solo me quedaba una clase mas a la que no podía faltar ya que el día anterior me avía ido a casa sin hacer el examen y necesitaba hablar con el profesor para que me lo repitiera o me mandara un trabajo cuando entre en clase solo encontré al profesor mirando unos libros

- disculpe ( dije desde la puerta por lo que el profesor me miro ) ¿puedo hablar con usted ?

- claro pasa ..( entre y me puse enfrente de la mesa de pie )... dime ... dijo con amabilidad faraize ese profesor es el mejor de todos... siempre es amable y comprensible

- quiera disculpare ... el otro día no pude venir por que ...

- ya me entere ...no te preocupes por el examen ... es normal estar ocupada cuando te prometes a alguien ( eso me sorprendió como es que el profesor savia eso ) te estuve preparando un trabajo ( se puso a buscar en una cartera llena de papeles del que saco un par de hojas ) aquí tienes ... ( me tendió las hojas las que cogí sin decir nada ) espero que me invites a la boda dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

- si ..gracias... eso fue lo único que me salio de la boca pues estaba asombrada esta el profesor lo savia... esto de mi compromiso no lo podia haber esparcido solo rosalya... seguro se lo contó a quien no debía ...y esa persona la conozco bien ...despues de recoger las hojas me fui a mi sitio de siempre mientras los demás compañeros entraban a la clase al tiempo en que pensaba en lo ocurrido con el teñido ... se sentaron a mi lado

- tengo que hablar con tigo me dijo armin mirándome molesto por algo

- yo no tengo que hablar de nada ... respondí pues ya daba igual que no le hablara ya avía metido bastante la pata ese día que mas daba un poco mas

- déjate de estupideces no estoy de humor ...( se levanto de mi lado ) no te escabullas ...des pues de la clase te vienes con migo ... despues de decirme eso se marcho de mi lado y se sentó mas adelante

a caso le di motivos para que me hable de esa manera ... estúpido ... si se cree que yo le voy a obedecer ... lo lleva mal ... en cuanto termine la clase me las arreglare para marcharme ...

despues de pensar un momento atendí a mi clase la que me pareció larga y eterna pues estuve no se porque mirando el reloj casi todo el tiempo asta que llego el tiempo de marcharse recogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta de la clase donde fuera estaba armin esperándome con cara de pocos amigos

me intento agarrar de la mano pero yo la aparte de el

- ¿que quieres ? tengo prisa dije nerviosa

- ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ven con migo ...me tendió su mano ..yo me la quede mirando enserio pensé en entregarle mi mano y irme con el pero no puedo hacer eso ...

- no puedo tengo prisa ...

- muy bien ... yo al escuchar esas palabras creí de verdad que me dejaría ir pero estaba equivocada ...cogió mi mano fuerte y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada arrastrándome con el ... a diferencia que con el teñido ...armin me tenia cogida la mano y me llevaba ...distinto ...se sentia que estaba molesto , enfadado ...pero no se como explicarlo ...era como si me llevara con delicadeza ... estuvimos caminando asta que llegamos al invernadero donde paso dentro con migo

- ¿ que le as dicho a mi hermano ? pregunto enfadado soltándome la mano

- nada especial dije mientras caminaba hacia el banco

- déjate de estupideces ... ¿sabes como a venido a verme hace un rato ? me dijo a un mas enfadado caminado de tras de mi ...yo deje de caminar despues me gire para que me pudiera ver la cara

- mira mi cara ( me miro a la cara la cual estaba seria ) ¿ acaso ves que me interese ? dije burlándome

solo deseo que me deje ...no puedo seguir a así con el ... si yo no puedo odiarle del todo are que el me odie a mi para poder estar tranquila

- te parece gracioso ... alexy vino llorando a reclamarme si te avía echo algo ...

- ¿y no es así? ... (pregunte con sarcasmo sin dejarle terminar de hablar ) ... te recuerdo quien es uno de los causantes de la muerte de ... no quise terminar la frase como podía echarle en cara eso si la mayor culpa fue mía por no obtener mas información

- así que por eso estas tan enfadada ... olvídalo de una vez ... veo que no as aprendido nada ¿ cuanto mas vas a llorar su muerte ? si de verdad quieres hacérmelo pagar ... haz el trabajo que solía hacer ella ... consigue que quiera verte a todas horas ... que me vuelva loco por tus besos ... que no te saque de mi cabeza... entonces cuando sienta que estoy seguro a tu lado ( me sonrio ) puedes meterme una bala en la cabeza

- deja de decir estupideces me aleje de el

- ¿acaso no sabes los trabajos que se les suele dar a las asesinas en los clanes? ... tu no querías ser como bijeli drolja era la mejor en ese campo ... nunca se le a escapado un objetivo

- deja de mentir le grite y me quise marcharme pero se me puso delante cortándome el paso

- no señorita ...no te vas ... ¿ quieres vengarte ? me pregunto molesto

- eso no te incumbe ... despues de decir eso me intente alegar pero el me lo impidió agarrándome de la cintura y acercándome a el

- es una pregunta simples solo contesta si o no ... ¿ quieres venganza ? pregunto arrimándome a el lo que me incomodo y me izo sentir inútil

- si ¿algún problema ? ... dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujando consiguiendo distanciarme apenas unos mi milímetros de el

- entonce ¿te parece que te mande un trabajo? ... pero solo puedes realizar tu ...

- métete el trabajo ya sabes donde y suéltame empuje con mas fuerza sin conseguir nada mas que el utilizara mas fuerza para agarrarme

- ¿entonces no te interesa mi muerte ? eso me sorprendió y por unos segundos deje de utilizar fuerza asta que me di cuenta que se estaba burlando de mi

- vete a reírte de otra comencé a golpearle en el pecho pues no se me ocurrió mas que hacer

- ya estate quieta ... ¿ si te suelto me dejas hablar ? pregunto pues se sentia incomodo por los golpes que le daba

- si dije molesta

- ¿ enserio ? mira que es una promesa me pregunto para asegurarse

- si enserio dije molesta y avergonzada por no haber podido soltarme sola

- esta bien ( me soltó haciéndome sentir avergonzada yo me aleje un poco de el ) ... el trabajo que te propongo ...

- no me interesa su oferta gracias ...

- escucha ... lo as prometido ... ¿acaso no tienes palabra ? ... me dijo ...esto es irritante ,muy irritante yo tengo palabra pero no quiero escuchar mas ... de verdad no me interesa ... me pare enfrente de el y lo mire a los ojos

- esta bien escuchare tu oferta

- bien ... es muy sencillo yo te doy la oportunidad de acercarte a mi y poderme asesinar ... con la única condición que lo hagas como lo hace una asesina ... ( yo la verdad no entendí a que se refería y mi cara lo reflejaba claramente )... ya que es algo que desconoces te lo explicare ... tu que as sido criada con el propósito del matrimonio as tenido trabajos en los que puedes actuar de lejos sin tener que involucrarte con el objetivo pero ¿ sabes porque hay mujeres dedicadas a matar en los clanes ? ...

- por la misma razón que hay hombres o lo que es lo mismo asesinos dije molesta

- error ... los objetivos sean hombres o mujeres ... desconfían mas de los hombres por lo que se empezó a enseñar a mujeres las artes del asesinato ... las asesinas tienen mas facilidad para entablar una relación de cualquier tipo ... y adivina que relación suelen tener con los hombres ... ( no dije nada claro que entendía que relación cercana puede tener un hombre y una mujer ... pero que intenta decirme con eso ) ademas una mujer que es criada para casarse tiene prohibido convertirse en una asesina de verdad ya que su cuerpo pertenece al prometido o futuro marido ... ¿ entiendes lo que te estoy proponiendo ?... al escuchar eso me aleje mas de el

- ya te dije que no me interesa ...le conteste molesta como piensa que seria capaz de acercarme a el de esa forma esta loco o que ...

- que pena ... es la mejor opción para poder vengarte ... no solo de mi ..sino tambien de tu prometido al escuchar eso me entro la curiosidad

- ¿ que quieres decir ? pregunte con interés

- tu todavía no as estado con ningún hombre ¿ no es así ? me dijo con una sonrisa picara y muy seguro de lo que me decía

- y eso que mas da conteste sin pensar en lo que decía confirmando sus sospechas

- mira que eres lenta ... explican dolo de una forma fácil ... la prueba de que los hijos que tengas sean suyos es que tu no as sido tocada por ningún hombre ¿ que crees que pasaría si el supiera que no es cierto ? ...

- que estaría muerta dije con seriedad

- no seas estúpida ...no puede matar a alguien de un clan tan importante... tendría que romper el compromiso ...

eso tenia sentido... por alguna razón esas cosas que me dijo empece a pensar que podían salvarme pero a cambio de algo bastante importante ... pero estamos ablando de mi libertad ...si entregando mi virginidad a alguien a cambio tendría mi libertad es un alto precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar lo... si solo con eso puedo alejarme de ese tipo y su maldita familia ... si con eso tengo opción de recuperar mi venganza contra esa familia no me importaría pagar ese precio si puedo vengar a devora

- haber si lo entiendo me estas proponiendo acostarme con tigo ... para poderte matar y romper mi compromiso ... pregunte para aclárame

- no vayas tan rápido ... yo no e dicho que vaya a poner en riesgo mi vida por ti ... una mujer que no conozco ...me contesto con seriedad

- entonces¿ que me estas proponiendo ? pregunte molesta pues no entendía sus intenciones

- ya te lo dije si consigues que yo sienta algo por ti ..mas que deseo ... puede que te haga mía ... y puedas matarme ..al mismo tiempo puteas a tu prometido

- no te entiendo

- diciéndolo de forma fácil ... consigue que me enamore de ti y tendrás oportunidad de matarme ademas de joder los planes a tu prometido ...

- ¿como voy hacer que me ames ? pregunte absurda mente pues me sentia confundida

- te crees que te lo voy a decir ... no estoy tan loco ... me dijo molesto

la verdad no es tan mala propuesta solo tengo que hablarle y llevarme bien con el ... pero ¿y si todo sale mal ?... ¿si me enamoro de el ?... no imposible... yo no me puedo enamorar ... tengo pruebas de ello ... entonce este trato es aceptable y viable

- si aceptara ¿como se que no me intentaras matar tu a mi? ... dije intrigada pues no le creía

- porque te dejare que te acerque a lo mas importante en mi vida me dijo con seriedad

- a si ¿el que ? pregunte incrédula

- mi hermano ... si aceptas tienes que tratar como antes a alexy ademas de pedir le disculpas por hacerle llorar hoy (me dijo bastante enfadado yo le mire indecisa de verdad me parece un trato tentador ... muy tentador pero hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto pero no se que es ) ¿aceptas o no ?

de verdad quería pensarlo hablar con alguien pero tenia miedo que la oportunidad pasara y se esfumara tener acceso a su punto dedil poder tener oportunidad de recuperar mi libertad tantas cosas que deseo

- esta bien acepto dije con vencida no pude pensar en las contras solo las ventajas del trato ...las hermosas ventajas

- bien cerremos el trato ... ( se acerco a mi y me cogió con ternura de mis manos ) ... con un beso...( yo mire hacia otro lado de la vergüenza¿ que diablos pretende ?¿ en que problemas me acabo de meter ? ) ... mírame...( no hice caso me sentia avergonzada mis mejillas estaban rojas casi o mas que el pelo del teñido ) es un trato y tiene que ser cerrado de mutuo acuerdo ... mírame ... le mire tenia razón era un trato y yo acabo de aceptar

cuando lo mire solo pude fijarme en una cosa ...su ojos mientras se acercaba a mi ... empece a sentir nervios o algo parecido no se que era o como explicarlo ... esa sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos entonces sentí sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos rozándolos ... en ese momento pasaron tantas preguntas por mi cabeza que ya ni me acuerdo de ellas ... no paso mucho tiempo cuando me beso pero no fue un beso apasionado o un beso normal ... sino como si me hubiera dado un beso en una mejilla o en la frente ... solo pego sus labios con los míos por un instante y se separo ... de alguna forma me sentí desilusionada es raro pero yo pensaba que seria de otra forma ¿por que me dio un beso así ?

despues de eso yo no dije nada y el tampoco solo nos marchamos cada uno por nuestro lado como si esa conversación hubiera sido un simple sueño


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 **

Mi madre a diferencia de mi padre piensa que una mujer que nace en este circulo de muertes debe saber cuidarse sola ... ella desea que yo sea la cabeza de familia de mi clan ...pero mi padre esta empeñado en que su hija va a ser protegida que no va a poner en riesgo mi vida ..por eso busco este estúpido compromiso y prohibió que yo aprendiera nada de armas ... es cierto que la que da las ordenes es mi madre pero como ella ama demasiado a mi padre le hace caso en todo ...ellos llegaron a poder elegir con quien casarse y a quien amar pero aun así decidieron que su hija no podía decidir nada ...eligieron a alguien para que me casase y amase por eso ahora estoy metida en problemas

llegue a mi casa cansada del día con ganas de tumbarme en mi cama pero mi tía estaba en la entrada de la casa esperándome

- eli llego un mensaje de tus padres me dijo con una hoja en la mano

- ¿donde esta? pregunte dejando mis cosas en la entrada

- aquí me enseño el papel

- trae le arranque el papel de las manos que estaba doblado por la timada lo abrí y comencé a leer

* * *

_** Hola familia este mensaje es para decirle una cosa a nuestra hermosa hija : ¿ a que es guapo tu prometido ?ademas es muy beneficioso para el clan no lo estropees eli ...seguro te enamoraras pronto de el ...si necesitas ayuda en el clan pídesela el sabe mucho y te puede dar buenos consejos ..ahora ya te puedes enamorar aprovecharlo**_

_**un beso a todos **_

_**Lucia **_

_**La cabeza del clan**_

* * *

en cuanto termine de leer lo ice una bola de papel y se lo puse a mi tía en las manos despues cogí mis cosas y me puse a caminar

- Eli espera ...

- ¿que ? le dije a mi tía enfada

- tenemos que hablar de algo serio ...

- ¿de que ?

- del clan me aclaro como si la pregunta que le avía echo fuera absurda

- esta bien voy a ver a kira ven en un rato a mi habitación dije seria y todavía algo enfada

- es mejor en el despacho de tus padres ...la verdad no me pareció mala idea es verdad que hay están todos los papeles del clan que ni siquiera e mirado por el jaleo de los ultimos días

- como quieras... bajo en un rato despues me marche a mi habitación donde sorprendente mente estaba kira tumbada

- ¿que haces aquí ? pregunte con un tono de enfado

- el veterinario me a dejado venir ... pero ¿ que te pasa ? pregunto intrigada

- mis padres eso me pasa ... conteste enfada

- ¿ que hicieron ahora ? ...

- ... nada ya se me pasara ... pero son irritantes ...

- eso mismo decía devora ... ya veo que tenéis mucho en común me dijo medio riéndose

- ya sabes que si ( mire por la habitación mientras guardaba mis cosas ) ¿ donde esta bella ? pregunte preocupada

- bella se fue a ver a demonio ...respondió medio gruñendo

- ¿que ? ... ¿para que se fue a ver a ese chucho ? pregunte irritada por la respuesta

- no se no me dijo me contesto aun mas molesta

- voy a tener que hablar con ella...ahora tengo que hablar con mi tía me voy ...dile a bella que me espere en el cuarto en cuanto regrese ... te quiero despues de decir eso baje a la primera planta de mi casa y me fui al despacho donde estaba mi tia con nathaniel el que se marcho nada mas entrar yo

- dime tía ¿ de que... antes de poder continuar ablando sentí en mi cara la mano de mi tía golpeándome con fuerza ... ¿ que estaba pasando ? ¿ por que mi tía me golpeo ? .. ella nunca me avía puesto una mano encima ni si quiera cuando le rompí su disfraz de hada

- explícame ¿ que es esto ? elysabet ... me mostró una foto en la que salia con armin agarrados de las manos y dándonos un beso .. ese maldito beso si es que se puede llamar así ¿ quien avía sacado esa foto ?

- ¿de donde lo sacaste ? pregunte lo mas clamada que pude

- te mande seguir por si acaso te hacían algo y me han traído esto ahora dime ¿ que significa esto ? ... señalo la cara de los dos

me mando seguir ...¿quien pudo haber sido ? ...( mi tía no paraba de preguntar mientras yo pensaba ) .. hace un momento el estaba aquí ...ese rubio ... si fue el ...seguro ...de seguro escucho ... salí del despacho

- Elysabet¿ donde vas ? estamos ablando ... yo pase de lo que me dijo mi tía la que me siguió asta la segunda planta de la casa donde fui al nuevo cuarto de nathaniel

en cuanto llegue a su puerta la abrí sin pedir permiso el rubio que estaba tumbado en la cama se levanto inmediatamente poniéndose recto y serio

- tu ¿ me seguiste hoy ?

- elysabet yo te mande seguir ..deja a nathaniel y contéstame ¿ que es esto ? .. lo que me estaba diciendo mi tía me molestaba de echo.. que estuviera en la habitación era lo que mas me molestaba por lo que le respondí algo que me daría mas problemas

- ¿ acaso no ves lo que es que tengo que explicarte lo que ves en la foto ? déjame a solas con nathaniel dije enfada mientras mi tía puso una cara de asombro

- no me digas que este es ¿ tu novio ? pregunto a gritos y muy asombrada

la verdad si le explico lo que pasa me dará otra cachetada de seguro ... pero como mi tía es de las personas que creen en el amor no me dirá nada solo me dará un sermón y ya así diré echarla pero tendré que afirmarle lo que me a dicho y no quiero afirmar nada así

- veras tía ...yo te explico .. pero tienes que relaja... antes de poder continuar el rubio se metió en la conversación

- si es su novio ... al parecer se quieren mucho ... dijo totalmente calmado asombrándome

- nathaniel grite enfada

- entonces si es tu novio desde cuando ...¿quien es?... ¿a que se dedica ? ...mi tía empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas sobre armin

- ya tía déjame tengo que hablar con este bocaza ... le exigí a mi tía

- pero eli cuéntame ¿quien es el chic... me dijo con un tono de suplica en su voz

- tíaaa ya déjame con nathaniel hablamos luego ...mi tía se fue del cuarto dejándome con nathaniel al que miraba enfada

¿ como pudo decirle algo así a mi tía ? ahora no hay forma de arreglar nada ademas de los problemas que tenia el me suma otro y eso que es un aliado ¿asa ver lo que aria un enemigo ?

* * *

**_Es un capitulo cortito pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado _**

**_quiero agradecer a isa96magica sus comentarios me dan mucho animo para seguir :) _**

**_y a las demás que lo leen espero si les apetece que comenten tambien ya que me anima mucho _**

**_por cierto nathan no es mala persona solo que tiene un plan ya veréis se convertirá en alguien importante para elysanbet gracias a esto _**

**_xao y asta el proximo_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Responsabilidad , deber , obligación, odio esas palabras tanto... tanto ...que no lo podéis imaginar bueno mas que las palabras es cuando me las dicen ami eso es lo que odio pues no paro de escuchar ... elysabet tienes responsabilidades ... elysabet tienes que cumplir con tu deber ... elysabet cumple con tus obligaciones ... esta bien lo acepto... es cierto que tengo que ser responsable ya que de mi depende la supervivencia de mi clan pero aveces daría lo que fuera por desaparecer un momento ... un segundo... un rato... lo que fuera por solo sentir que no tengo ninguna obligación ...pero eso es imposible ...en esos momentos no savia bien en el problema que me había metido no solo a mi sino al clan entero ...me deje engañar por esa sonrisa y esas palabras engañosas que no tarde en descubrir que ese trabajo que acepte me traería grandes problemas ...si no fuera por el ...gracias a la persona menos esperada pude hacerme una idea de que tenia un gran problema

mi tía salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta de este dejándome a solas con nathaniel el que estaba de pie enfrente mía al lado de su cama como si fuera un soldado

- ¿tu me seguiste ? pregunte molesta lo que se reflejaba en mi cara mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto de nathan en busca de un sitio donde sentarme

pude ver a una leona y una pantera al lado del escritorio mirándome como yo no entiendo a esos animales preferí ir cerca de donde estaba nathaniel y sentarme en la cama el único sitio en la habitación donde podía estar mas segura ya que los animales solo hacen caso a sus dueños

- si dijo mirando como me sentaba

- ¿es lo único que tienes para decir ?... ¿si ?.. ¿nada mas?¿ eres idiota o que ? ¿ por que no me dijiste que mi tía te mando seguirme? soy yo la cabeza del clan no ella al decir eso nathaniel se molesto y como siempre puso una cara seria y me hablo sin contemplaciones o tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos

- cierto tu eres la cabeza de esta familia ahora mismo ..pero tu tía se a estado haciendo cargo de todo desde lo de devora ... tu no as echo nada por el clan desde su muerte ... tu tía a estado protegiéndote ante el propio clan si quieres que se te comuniquen las cosas es mejor que despiertes de una vez ... y tomes tus responsabilidades en serio ...

es cierto que he estado en las nubes desde lo ocurrido en ese trabajo y e cambiado pero el no es quien para hablarme así y no pienso permitírselo

- tu no te acercas a nadie ... por lo que nuca sientes cariño por nadie ... me gustaría ver como actuarias si fuese alguien cercano a ti el que murio ese día enfrente tuya dije con animo de molestarle sin conseguir nada

- si lo que deseas es justificarte bajo esas palabras estas muy equivocada... tu no sabes en que problema as metido al clan hoy me dijo con frialdad y un tono de enfado en su voz

- ¿de que estas hablando? dije molesta pues no entendía a que se refería

- del trabajo que as aceptado de parte del director de la C.D.A.A ... me comento serio mirándome a los ojos lo que me molestaba bastante pero preferí no darle importancia

- ¿ que pasa con eso ? pregunte despreocupada pues no me interesaba mucho

- te responderé con todo el respeto que pueda elysabet ... si tu continuas con ese plan que te propuso ese sujeto solo causaras una guerra entre el clan fretuss y nuestro clan ...( eso me confundió mucho ¿como causaría yo esa guerra?)... bueno si haces bien tu trabajo la C.D.A.A nos ayudaría pero no proprias matar a armin por lo contrario quizás te tuvieras que casar con el director actual convirtiendo a nuestro clan parte de la organización que dirige ...en cualquiera de los dos casos el clan Remerl desaparecería ... ese es el plan que seguro tiene el queridísimo director de la C.D.A.A ...pero existe una forma de destruir sus planes

todo lo que escuche me confundió y abrió los ojos fui una estúpida una idiota que se dejo engañar por palabras tentadoras

- di ¿me cual es? pregunte seria el enfado que sentia se me avía quitado ¿ como avía podido aceptar sin darme cuenta de eso ? ... todo es por mi anhelo de venganza... por esa muerte que tanto me duele

- ten en cuenta que no tienes opción de decir que no ... la verdad es que ese trato que hicisteis puede veneficiar mucho al clan y a tu propósito de venganza ...pero sobre todo al clan comento con un tono mas relajado pero seguía con la expresión seria en su cara

- déjate de rodeos y dime en que as pensado comente algo molesta pues estaba impaciente por saver en que avia pensado

- elysabet ...como sea tienes que conseguir que el director de la C.D.A.A y el cabeza de familia del clan fretuss se enamoren de ti ... me dijo con seriedad en sus palabras y con su mirada fija en mis ojos

- ¿que?.. ¿estas loco ? grite dando un golpe a la cama con mi mano derecha del asombro y el enfado de pensar hacer algo así yo no soy capaz no quiero no puedo acercarme al cabeza de familia del clan fretuss por nada del mundo lo detesto aborrecco odio no podría de ninguna manera

- ellos aran lo mismo con tigo si lo creen necesario ... de echo el director de la C.D.A.A. piensa enamorarte y en cuanto tu prometido se de cuenta de lo que pasa hará lo mismo ... ¿porque no utilizarlo en tu beneficio? si ellos quieren acercarse a ti déjalos y enamora los es la mejor opción que tienes... me comento con su absurda forma de aplicar la lógica ...no soporto cuando hace eso ...si es lógico pero es imposible para mi no quiero hacerlo

- eso es imposible ...yo no puedo ... ademas eso empeorara las cosas ... le dije convencida de lo que decía ... si hago eso de seguro se ensañaran con el clan

- mira si enamoras a esos dos trataran de matarse el uno al otro utilizando todo su poder y dejaran de lado a nuestro clan tan solo por no hacerte daño... eso si tendrás que tener vigilado a tu hermano ya que enigma a demostrado que no le importa matar a alguien cercano a ti ...

como puede decirme eso tan tranquilo odio esa forma tan clara que tiene de decirme las cosas me enfada ... pero no puedo lysandro no dejara que me acerque a el ...sabe que lo odio

- no puedo yo odio a ese tipo y se lo e dicho bien claro seria muy raro que actuar diferente sin contar que no puedo tenerlo cerca solo de pensarlo ... antes de poder terminar de quejarme nathaniel me debuto

- no tienes mas opción que esa... yo te ayudare en lo que pueda pero si no lo haces el clan tendrá que prepararse para una guerra me comento con un tono de enfado en su voz entonces mire al suelo y me puse a pensar

no puedo dejar que una gerra comience con el clan fretuss... no deje a jade emppezarla no la empezare yo eso le dije y eso are ... si launica forma que hay es esa no tengo mas opcion ... devora murio yo jade y los demas del clan estamos vivos no pondre sus vidad en riesgo ...di un suspiro y despues mire con seriedad y a nathaniel

- esta bien pero quiero que le comunique a jade lo que a pasado ... el es mi segundo y tendrá que estar informado de lo que pasa.. tambien le diré a mi tía... nathaniel me debuto sin dejarme acabar la frase

- no a tu tía no ... si tu tía se entera intentara impedirlo esto tiene que ser algo que sepamos los tres...(tenia razón mi tía intentaría detenerme como fuera ).. iré a avisar a jade ve a hablar con tu tía tienes que convencerla de que amas a game over y que el a ti .. luego te explicare los limites que no puedes rebasar con ninguno para que el clan no se vea envuelto en la pelea que causaras entre esos dos...su cara y su cuerpo se relajaron parecía mas tranquilo y contento ... si jade lo aprueba haré lo que hablamos aquí sin pensarlo ya que el es como nathaniel siempre piensan primero en el clan y luego en ellos

- esta bien confiare en ti nos vemos luego ... os mandare llamar cuando acabe todo creo que hoy tengo un trabajo con mi tía a si que llegare tarde no os durmáis pronto a partir de hoy vuelvo a ser la cabeza de este clan a si que ( le mire con furia en mi mirada ) no vuelvas a ocultarme algo por tu bien ... me levante de donde estaba sentada

- si me dijo con respeto mientras caminaba asta la puerta mientras nathaniel me seguía

al llegar a la puerta el la abrió dejándome salir primero y me fui donde mi tía pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener

no soy estúpida se que tengo responsabilidades por encima de mi tan deseada venganza no puedo seguir con mi conciencia confusa por lo que paso con devora o esos dos ...no tendrán piedad de mi ...nathaniel lo sabe bien por eso me habla de manera tan fría y tan dura el siempre a sido así nunca a dudado en decirme si me equivocado o si no estaba de acuerdo en algo que hacia ... siempre lo a echo con el propósito para garantizar mi supervivencia el me confía su vida y yo tengo que garantizarla estos ultimos días e echo todo lo contrario no solo de el sino de toda la gente de mi clan tengo el deber de responderlos por que aunque desee tener otra vida esta es la que me a tocado ... por lo que no tengo mas opción que dejar de intentar huir y enfrentarme a ella

* * *

**_Bueno un nuevo capitulo espero que os gustase ya me contáis si os gusta o no _**

**_gracias por los reviews isa96magica _**

**_y a las demás gracias por leerlo besos _**

**_a para el proximo capitulo habrá acción y un engaño de parte de kenthin _**

**_por cierto estoy pensando en meter a otra chica pero no se me ocurre como puede ser su personalidad ni nada ...se que esta nueva personaje hace falta lo se... por eso si se os ocurre una personalidad que pueda funcionar para una asesina me contáis ...ya sabeis mas o menos cuales son los trabajos que desempeña una así que eso ...si no preguntare a mi hermana la genio de las ideas jajaja bueno ya estoy aburriendo un besazos y gracias _**

**_xao ...asta el proximo capitulo _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tarde en escribirlo pero me quedo a mi parecer genial en un principio iba a ser desde el punto de vista de ken pero se me ocurrió como seria la otra protagonista y no pude evitarlo era el capitulo indicado para meterla ahora si que se complicaran las cosas **_

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

_**( Eris caminado por un pasillo de la casa del clan fretuss por la noche un día despues del compromiso de lysandro y elysabet )**_

Cuando matas a alguien deberias sentir remordimiento o satisfacción dependiendo del motivo por que matas ...pero yo no siento nada ...ni satisfacción ,alegría ,pena ,tristeza ,remordimientos ... nada ... mi existencia solo tiene un motivo ...ser una herramienta de este clan de asesinos asta que me maten o tenga derecho a retirarme ... bueno podría dejarlo si me casara pero nadie se casaría con migo ... La mujer sin sentimientos ..así me llaman por todo el clan pero eso no es todo mi hermano no me ayuda para nada ya que es el mas despiadado de los asesinos del clan y atodos les da miedo nadie intenta acercarse a mi lo mas mínimo por estos dos motivos nadie se casaría con migo ... a un siendo tan cercana a el cabeza del clan ... serlo no sirve de nada por lo contrario es peor ..todos son unos cobardes ...solo conozco dos tipos de hombres los que me temen y los que me respetan ... bueno tampoco es que me importe yo no serviría para ser esposa ni madre solo soy útil en mi trabajo ... matar gente ...solo eso tengo que tener en mente... ser asesina por toda mi vida no es tan malo

mientras pensaba en lo que seria mi vida ... llegue a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano a la que llame

- adelante ... esa voz lysandro ¿por que estará en el cuarto de mi hermano? abrí la puerta desde la que vi a lysandro sentado en una silla en el escritorio de mi hermano ... a la amiguita de mi hermano de pie enfrente del escritorio mientras el idiota de mi hermano sentado en su cama leyendo unos papeles y fumando ...me le quede mirando sin expresión alguna en mi cara ¿como puede ese idiota cabeza de tomate estar así delante del cabeza de familia ?... mi hermano no tardo en darse cuenta que le estaba mirando por lo que dejo los papeles en la cama y me miro con su sonrisa burlona de siempre

- ¿ vas a cerrar la puerta o necesitas ayuda ? me pregunto burlándose yo entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta despues me acerque a el aguantándome las ganas de patear su trasero

- ¿para que me llamaste ? dije con voz fría y serena ya que no puedo demostrar mis emociones delante de nadie ...bueno solo de mi hermano pero eso es normal el me conoce aunque mi cara no refleje ninguna emoción el sabe si estoy molesta , feliz ,triste... por lo que no sirve de nada ocultárselas

- te llame yo ( dijo lysandro levantándose de la silla por lo que me gire para mirarle y me puse lo mas recta que pude ) ... ya puedes largarte ( dijo dirigiéndose a la amiguita de mi hermano la que salio del cuarto y nos dejo a los tres solos ) bueno eris siéntate me dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro

- no hace falta señorito estoy bien así ...¿dígame que quería de mi ? pregunte con mucho respeto

- déjate de estupideces ... mi hermano cogió mi mano y me obligo a sentarme al lado suya mientras lysandro se acercaba al otro extremo de la cama

- siempre eres tan formal son muchos años conociéndote y siempre eres de la misma forma con migo comento con una sonrisa sentándose en el otro lado de la cama

- bueno ella no tiene remedio comento mi hermano agarrándome de la muñeca para que no me levantara

- bueno prefiero su comportamiento al tuyo ... castiel siempre me hablas sin ningún respeto cuando estamos solos... eres un farsante que demuestra falso respeto comento lysandro a mi hermano el que le sonrio burlon y arrogante

- ¿ que pasa ?¿ te molesta que alguien te diga las verdades ? comento desafiante mi hermano a lysandro el que le miro con seriedad y con mucha calma le contesto

- para nada ... es tu actitud la que suele irritarme ( despues de decir eso le sonrio a mi hermano con arrogancia ) por eso puedes agradecer que sea tu amigo

- si señor comento mi hermano con una voz fina y chillona imitando la de una mujer y poniendo cara extraña burlándose de lo que lysandro le avía dicho

- que pena me doy ... tener que cargar con un subordinado barra amigo tan infantil que penoso yo mire a mi hermano el que noto que estaba enfada me soltó de la muñeca y se medio tumbo en la cama luego encendió un cigarrillo

- bueno dile a mi ( me echo el humo del tabaco a la cara para ver si reaccionaria como siempre gritándole golpeándole pero como estaba lysandro solo cerré un momento los ojos y los abrí sin mostrar expresión alguna en mi cara ) hermanita que pasa ... ese idiota cuando termine esto espero este todo el rato con lysandro o le convertiré en un colador ...no mejor le arrancare la piel a tiras jaja ya vera maldito que sea mi hermano mayor por un año no le da derecho a tratarme así

- si es verdad se me avía olvidado ( lysandro se levanto y fue a el escritorio de la mesa de castiel y cogió unos papeles mientras yo miraba a mi hermano al que note que estaba enfadado por algo bueno mas que enfadado estaba triste por algo pero no sabría decir el que dejaba consumir su cigarrillo en su mano la que estaba colocada en el cenicero mientras miraba al techo que diablos le abría echo su amigita ahora dios como odio a esa víbora..) ¿recuerdas mi compromiso ? pregunto lysandro llamando mi atencion inmediatamente cogiendo un sobre de la mesa despues regreso donde estaba antes

- si claro señorito conteste mirando como caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentaba despues me extendió el sobre

- elysabet remel alias lisi ( yo abrí el sobre y vi varias fichas con perfiles y fotos) mi futura esposa... su mentora fue asesinada por nuestro clan recientemente ... por lo que me odia ... tengo sospechas que esta enamorada de el ( me señalo una ficha detrás de la de un joven rubio muy guapo ) Armin castillo alias game over ... el supuesto amante de mi prometida ... fue un miembro activo en el asesinato de la mentora de mi prometida pero parece que aun así son bastante cercanos ( debajo de la información básica de ese tipo de cabello negro avía una foto en la cual aparecían los dos apunto de besarse ) tu trabajo es simple acércate a elysabet por medio de rosalya la cual te considera su amiga y consigue que elysabet se convierta en tu amiga para que te cuente todos sus secretos ... y si tienes oportunidad separa a esos dos metiéndote en su relación si es que existe alguna dijo con seriedad mire por un momento las hojas lellenándolas por encima y despues las guarde de nuevo en el sobre que me dio

- haré mi trabajo sin cometer errores comente con seriedad

- perfecto cámbiate nos vamos a trabajar se puso de pie mi hermano por lo que me levante tambien de la cama

- a se me avía olvido decírtelo ( se levanto de la cama lysandro ) hoy castiel tiene un trabajo contra el clan remel en el que participa elysabet tienes que asegurarte que te vea para que sepa que eres asesina dijo situado cerca de la puerta

- por cierto hermanita ( me sonrio con sinceridad y me paso un brazo por los hombros mi hermano ) no le digas que eres mi preciosa hermana me dijo con una voz cariñosa ...yo algunas veces no puedo controlar mis emociones sobre todo cuando mi hermano es cariñoso con migo eso siempre trae algo malo y siempre soy yo la involucrada principal ... mire a mi hermano mostrando mi estado de ánimo lo que sorprendió a lysandro aunque el mas o menos esta acostumbrado

- apártate idiota ... ( aleje a mi hermano de mi dándole un golpe en el estomago con mi codo ) ... dime ¿por que ? ¿ que le hiciste a esa pobre chica ? al escuchar la palabra pobre mi hermano dejo de fingir que le avía echo daño y me hablo con furia y arrogancia en sus palabras

- ¿pobre? no me hagas reír ... ( miro hacia mi con frialdad pero no parecía que estuviera mirándome a mi ) cuando la conozcas veras que no tiene nada de pobre mas bien es muy parecida a su mentora ...y lo que le hice fue algo que jamas olvidara ( sonrio con malicia y arrogante como siempre mi hermano es la humildad en persona ) atravesé con uno de mis preciosos cuchillos a su mentora la zorra blanca la molestia mujer que siempre nos arrebataba los trabajos mas importantes ... enfrente de sus ojos me comento caminando hacia lysandro

ya entiendo porque le cae mal esa muchacha ...sigue resentido porque la zorra blanca se burlo de el ... no entiendo tanto rencor hacia ella si el savia que ella le estaba mintiendo que solo estaba utilizándolo para conseguir información es su culpa por creer en ese falso amor

- suplica porque eso no me traiga problemas ... comente furiosa mientras se paraba delante de lysandro y caminaba hacia ellos al lado de la puerta

- castiel tiene razón mejor no le digas que el es tu hermano eris ...al escuchar la voz de lyandro me relaje y asentí con la cabeza despues mi hermano abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a lysandro para salir el despues ... lysandro camino hacia su habitación y yo cerré la puerta mientras mi hermano me esperaba ... no tardamos mucho en equiparnos para ir al trabajo de esa noche

en la puerta de la casa nos estaba un coche preparado el cual nos llevaría a la ciudad del trabajo el viaje era algo largo por lo que no pude evitar preguntarle a mi hermano que le pasaba pues esa sensación de que mi hermano estaba triste y enfadado no se me quitaba

los dos estábamos sentados en el coche yo iba conduciendo y mi hermano a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto fumando un cigarrillo

- ¿cuando vas a dejar ese maldito vicio ? (pregunte molesta por lo que mi hermano me miro puso una sonrisa picara en su rostro y me echo el humo de cigarrillo a la cara ) lysandro tiene razón eres un infantil dije apartando el humo con mi mano mientras el reía como un niño

- cuando me case lo dejare dijo burlándose de mi pues sabe bien que e pensado mucho en el matrimonio

- idiota ... espera que bajemos del coche desearas no haber tenido una hermana comente furiosa mirando a la carretera

- bueno eso lo e deseo hace mucho dijo burlándose

- bueno ya somos dos ( entonces suspire) ..bueno dime ¿que diablos te paso ?

- nada me dijo evitando mi pregunta

- déjate de niñerías y dime dije molesta entonces esa expresión de enfado y tristeza regreso a su cara

- por esto e deseado no tener una hermana ... bueno no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo ahora ( en ese momento miro a la ventana ) ... eris .. alguna vez te han dicho ``asesino sin sentimientos ´´ .. me dijo con bastante rabia puesta en esas palabras

- si claro ... afirme sin darle mucha importancia

- no una persona normal ...sino un asesino como tu ya sabes alguien que aya matado sin sentir remordimientos como tu ... me comento de forma confusa para que intentara entender como se sentia pero la verdad no entendí que le molestaba de esas palabras

- claro .. ya sabes como me dicen por todo el clan ... pero ¿ por que te molesta tanto ? no es mentira eso somos matamos por dinero sin sentir ningún remordimiento ... comente con seriedad

- pero¿ que derecho tiene esa niñata estúpida a decirme algo así? ( dijo con mucha ira ) esa idiota ... de pronto mi hermano me miro iba a decirme algo pero se lo guardo para si

- dime ¿quien te dijo eso para que te moleste tanto? ... debe ser alguien importante para ti ... si no no reaccionarias así ¿no cree...

- cállate y conduce no quiero hablar mas grito furioso despues conecto la radio y puso música y así pasamos el viaje asta la ciudad escuchado música sin decirnos nada

¿ quien seria esa chica que le dijo eso a mi hermano ? no tiene contacto con otras mujeres a parte de con las que utiliza para conseguir información ... o dios mio ¿ abra sido tan estúpido de fijarse en una de esas chicas ? ... espero que no... por su bien ... ya tuve suficiente con debrah la víbora y la zorra blanca .. este idiota hermano mio duro arrogante insensible en muchos casos ... pero amable amoroso con las personas cercanas a el me traerá problemas de nuevo espero que esa chica que a despertado su interés sea de nuestro clan por nuestro bien

el viaje en coche fue incomodo pero llegamos sin ningún problema a un edificios rodeado por otros observe el lugar mientras mi hermano sacaba dos bolsos de viaje con nuestras cosas

de seguro tendrán un francotirador segun la ficha elysabet es una buena tiradora estará situada por alguno de estos edificios me puse a mirar con mas cuidado los edificios por si veía algo extraño

- no te preocupes enigma ya dio la orden a sus guardaespaldas de mantener el interior del edificio invisible ... si quiere asesinar a su objetivo tendrá que entrar al edificio

- no parece estar muy bien cuidado por fuera

- eso tambien son ordenes del manda mas (comento dándome mi equipamiento )vamos a divertirnos dijo dándose la vuelta

-si señor respondí haciendo lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada

entramos en el edificio donde nos recibió un tipo con una mascara plateada que solo te dejaba ver los ojos de color verde y su cabello de color negro llevaba un pantalon militar y una camiseta negra en el pantalon militar a cada lado se veían un par de puños americanos con una forma extraña como si fueran un par de dagas ...en sus manos tenia unas cintas de entrenamiento negras yo me le quede mirando mientras mi hermano se le acercaba

- ey enano dijo mi hermano levantando una mano dirigiéndose al joven de ojos verdes lo que me extraño por que no era nada bajito el muchacho

- mira si es el demonio dijo el joven con sarcasmo y una sonrisa amistosa fingida mientras pasaba por enfrente de mi hermano

-oye ( le agarro mi hermano del brazo ) ¿adonde vas ? pregunto soltando su bolsa la que callo en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido

- a cumplir con mis ordenes se soltó bruscamente del agarre de mi hermano despues paso por enfrente mía y se marcho del edificio

- estúpido enano dijo mi hermano molesto mientras recogía su bolsa yo me acerque a el mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor

- ¿quien era ese ? pregunte seria

- puño de hierro el segundo de game over al decirme eso mi hermano recordé su ficha y su foto no se parecía nada

- pero ese tipo no se parece en nada a la foto que hay en su ficha

- ese cerdo ayer le vi hablando con elysabet de seguro cambio su aspecto para que no le reconozca y le siga hablando y tratando bien es un imbecil dijo bastante molesto

subimos a un ascensor y mi hermano le dio al ultimo piso el 9 º

es cierto que ocultar quien es ...es lo mas probable que este haciendo... si yo no tuviera ordenes de dejar que supiera que soy asesina no se lo diría así seria mas fácil entramar una amistad con esa chica elysabet me pregunto ¿como sera? aunque no importa mucho solo tendré que engañarla como su mentora izo con mi hermano

* * *

**_No pude meterle acciono o se aria eterno el capitulo ademas prefiero meterla explicándolo elysabet así que nada esperen el siguiente capitulo _**

**_por cierto si es un triangulo amoroso en las dos chicas _**

**_gracias por todo su apoyo y asta la aproxima _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_El capitulo es cortito pero muy interesante disfruten y me cuentan que les pareció _**

**_gracias por el apoyo y seguir esta historia_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 19_**

**_(elysabet en la 7º planta del edificio donde esta su objetivo preparando sus armas )_**

Los trabajos en los que tienes que entrar en un edifico y matar a todo el que se te cruce asta llegar a tu objetivo principal son mis favoritos pero los que menos puedo hacer ... ya que hay gente que te espera armada y dispuesta a todo por seguir con vida ... para este encargo seremos un grupo de tres : mi tía ,el segundo al mando desde aller de mi tia que se llama Dimitry , ademas de una servidora ... bueno se me olvidaba una persona... el enano y renacuajo del clan remel mas conocido como mi hermano que se encargara de las comunicaciones ...este trabajo es complicado para mi por que si tengo la oportunidad matare a los segundos de esos dos tipos: perro loco y puño de hierro los asesinare para sentirme un poco mejor ese es mi objetivo de esta noche

- ely estas escuchando ... (mientras pensaba en mis cosas mi tia que estaba explicando algo grito por el intercomunicador ) elysabet

- ¿que quieres ? respondí furiosa por que me saco de mis sueños

- escucha es importante ... respondió con una voz chillona pero bajita

- siii comente mas calmada pero con voz desgana

- dymitry y tu estáis en la 7 º planta en unos 15 minutos bajaran al objetivo a la 6 º planta pues hay tiene su dormitorio tenéis que bajar una planta sin ser detectados por la terraza dimitry lleva las herramientas para hacerlo mientras hacéis eso yo estaré disfrazada y siguiendo al objetivo para comunicaros en cada momento donde esta ¿entendido ?

- esta todo claro comente mientras colocaba mis armas en sus respectivos sitios empezando desde arriba llevaba en los costados del cuerpo, por debajo de cada brazo un par de pistolas tanfoglio cal 9mm , en mi espalda en fundas separadas unos 2 milímetros tres dagas de doble filo totalmente echas de acero inoxidable de fácil uso ,por ultimo en mi cintura en el lado de mi pierna derecha una micro uzi cal 9mm , mientras en el otro lado de mi cintura en mi pierna izquierda llevaba una riñonera negra cuadra con balas y cargadores de recambio para las dos tipo de armas que llevaba

- entendido dijo dimitry terminado de hacerse una trenza en su pelo largo voy a reconocer una cosa que nunca diría a nadie dimitry es guapísimo tiene unos ojos rojos que te hechizan un cabello castaño largo ,siempre lo lleva suelto aunque de vez en cuando se hace una coleta baja o una trenza su piel es muy clara por eso aunque no quiera reconocerlo cuando yo tenia 16 años ese chico me encantaba asta que me di cuenta que no deja que nadie se le acerque... es bastante cuidadoso con quien tiene a su alrededor... siempre me preguntaba porque ...pero ya lose gracias a lo que me coto armin de las asesinas sabiendo eso yo no dejaría que ninguna mujer se me acercara

- 5 minutos y empezaremos a bajar ... dijo dimitry a mi tía por el intercomunicador mientras miraba donde colocar una polea para pasar la cuerda de escalada por la terraza del piso donde estábamos

yo me acerque a el y me puse a mirarle manipular herramientas ...la planta donde estábamos tenia 2 pisos nosotros aviamos entrado en el 7º A ...como este edificio a sido comprado hace cosa de un mes por el que a contratado al clan fretuss y goza con la protección de la C.D.A.A mi tía mando investigar el edificio con su antiguo segundo que le entrego un informe falso `` jade le esta sacando información en estos momentos ( meda una pena ese tipo )´´´ fue descubierto por dimitry y un compañero suyo que ya os presentare mas adelante ... bueno el caso es que el edificio tubo unos ajustes de seguridad en la 9º , 8º ,6º y 3º planta ademas de la entrada principal .. incrementaron las cámaras con sonido habilitado y todas cuentan con su propio armario de abastecimiento con todo tipo de armas ... pero se olvidaron de las entradas y salidas de emergencia por donde entramos ...espero que el trabajo salga bien hoy no deseo regresar mañana a acabar con el trabajo ... mientras pensaba en esas cosas dimitry se dispuso a colocar la polea ...pero ...

- estaos quietos ...( empezamos a escuchar ruidos de disparos ) me han descubierto( comento mi tía por el intercomunicador no sabíamos en que situación estaba y eso me preocupaba ) estoy en la 8º planta están bajando al objetivo a la 7º planta no se que piso entraran... yo hare de señuelo ( escuchamos mas disparos y gritos de los guardaespaldas ) mierda (chillo mi tía preocupándome) os dejo el resto a vosotros dos ... esa fue lo ultimo que dijo

- mierda (dije frustrada despues cogí la bolsa de dimitry y la mía para tirarlas por la terraza cayendo estas en la terraza que planeábamos bajar nosotros ) si te mueres no te lo perdonare ( dije por el comunicador a mi tía la que contesto riéndose...maldita sea esta vez no me perdonaría la muerte de nadie ) enano lárgate a la casa es una maldita orden ...ni se te ocurra desobedecer ... ordene mientras dimitry se ocultaba en la terraza ya que la salida a la terraza era una puerta de una sola persona y tenia sitio de sobra para esconderse mientras yo me metía en un armario por si acaso entraban en ese piso

- no pienso dejaros tirados dijo mi hermano con una voz seria

- lárgate a casa esta ni siquiera era tu misión... ( no escuche ninguna respuesta `` solo me queda una opcion el chantaje ´´´) soichiro lárgate o le contare a madre lo que guardas ya sabes donde ... comente con una voz seria y que dejaba ver mi enfado

- bruja ... haber si te mueres dijo furioso por el intercomunicador con una voz chillona y que demostraba su preocupación ... lo que demuestra que todavía es un niño

- esta vez no sera... la proxima dije bajito sacando una de las dos tanfoglio cal 9mm pues escuche la puerta de la habitación

- suerte ... eso fue lo ultimo que susurro mi hermano despues de eso un ruido extraño comenzó a sonar de intercomunicador entonces lo cambie a corta distancia solo podría hablar a alguien sintonizado el mismo canal y en un radio de 8 metros de distancia de mi por lo que puse el canal 3 para poder hablar con el único aliado que tenia cerca dimitry o mas conocido como El Sangriento ... ¿ que porque lo llaman así ? ... bueno suele dejar mucha sangre en casi todos su trabajos ya que su especialidad es la misma que nathaniel y perro loco las armas blancas ... pero tambien es bueno disparando...las dagas que llevo me las dio el me dijo: ``` devora me presto estas ... te ayudaran ... siempre es bueno estar preparado para todo ´´´entonces me entrego las fundas con esas dagas para ponérmelas en la espalda a la altura de los riñones asido la primera vez que me a hablado sin poner esa cara seria algo asombroso...

- lisi me escuchas me hablo por el intercomunicador susurrando

- si conteste mas bajo que el

en el cuarto entraron dos personas las cuales yo no podía ver bien por donde estaba , uno de ellos se fue dirección al baño y la cocina del piso mientras se escuchaba abrir las puertas de un armario al lado del que estaba yo entonces me prepare para disparan en cuanto abrieran la puerta del armario donde estaba yo ese era mi pensamiento ... pero las cosas no pasaron de esa manera ...

estaba impaciente mirando la puerta del armario cuando la vi abrirse entonce en frente mía vi a un tipo con una mascara de mental puesta en la cara su cabello era negro y lo que mas me llamo la atencion sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi el no izo movimiento ninguno y yo tampoco solo lo mire a los ojos esos ojos verdes me recordaron a una persona preciada para mi ...impidiéndome dispar contra el pero en ese momento un sonido de un disparo me saco de mis pensamientos viendo como el tipo ese de la mascara caía al suelo yo singo sin encontrar explicación a lo que paso despues

mientras el tipo caía al suelo por el disparo que recibió de dimitry ...solté mi arma y agarre al joven de ojos verdes soportando todo su peso y machan dome de su sangre ya que la bala atravesó su cuerpo al parecer sin dañar ningún órgano vital

- ¿que demonios haces ? me grito furioso dimitry yo no le ice caso la verdad ni siquiera le escuche mi cabeza solo tenia pensamientos hacia el joven apoyado en mi... agarre al muchacho para que no se cayera al suelo y lo lleve al un sofá a un par de metros de distancia de el armario entonce lo deje caer colocando su cuerpo de lado de lado mientras yo colocaba su cuerpo de la puerta que daba a la cocina que se encontraba cerca del sofá apareció castiel ...

dimitry efectuó dos disparos que el pelirrojo esquivo con facilidad mientras se acercaba ami... yo me percate tarde de su presencia pero aun sabiendo eso me dispuse a sacar mi otra arma pero no llegue a tiempo pues el pelo teñido me coloco un cuchillo en la garganta

mi situación era arriesgada mi vida estaba en las manos del pelirrojo que sonreía victorioso por la situación la que e encontraba ... en esos momento me vino a la cabeza esa conversación que tuvimos esa mañana en el cuarto de baño de caballeros de la universidad ... yo no podía morir de manos de ese tipo .. mi idea no era esa ... mi plan era otro .. la situación tenia que ser la contraria ¿ porque me encontraba en esta situación ? ... encontrare la forma de salir de esta y ser yo la que le haga sentir esta humillación

* * *

_**¿se quedaron con ganas de saber mas ? pues no tardare mucho en tener el siguiente aguante la espera :p **_

_**en el proximo sabréis que planea lysandro contra el hermano de elysabet **_

_**asta la proxima **_


End file.
